


Liar Liar

by Trans_N_Pans



Series: Liar Liar [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesnt like being an Omega, Alpha John Laurens, Alpha's are assholes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Genderfluid Marquis de Lafayette, Heats, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, It's Gonna Be Angsty, John doesnt like being an alpha, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, They go by he/him and they/them, This is part one of a series btw, a lot of shit is gonna go down, but not all of them, discrimination against omegas, its just for Alex's backstory, its not the main focus of the story I promise, its only in a few chapters, lying about dynamic, mentions of abuse, noncon elements, public humiliation(noncon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is an Omega, but no one else knows this. No one else can know this. Even in this day and age, Omegas are still treated as little more than slaves. No rights, no protections, nothing. Alex has to hide his rank from the world for this reason. John Laurens is an Alpha, but like Alexander, he is hiding his rank, ashamed of the Alpha he was born as. Lies stack upon lies upon more lies. How long before they all come crashing down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Mention of suicide

For as long as Alexander had been alive, the rules of society had been the same. The hierarchy ruled everyone’s lives. Alphas were always the ones on top. They were the ones that had their lives laid out for them. They had barely any difficulties to get to the top aside from their fellow Alpha’s. Beta’s were middle ground. They were your average workers. They, despite being lower than Alpha’s, had very little problems in life. They could still work, live a free life. Omega’s, however, could not have such a good life. Omega’s were the bottom of the barrel. The mat at the doorstep to wipe your feet off on. To the public they were seen as nothing but slaves in a sense. If your child was born an omega, it was seen equally as having a whore child who would never amount to anything. It was an embarrassment to the majority of families. Even in this day and age, Omega rights were almost non existent. The life of an Omega was laid out somewhat like this: They would attend elementary and middle school with all other children until they present as either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega at puberty. After that, Omega children are separated from all their Alpha and Beta classmates and attend school for Omega’s. Here they will learn how to act like a proper Omega. They are taught their place. If an Alpha asks them to jump, they say how high. Being an Omega, you are taught you are nothing but a housewife and husband for their Alpha, providing children for them. They are taught to never speak against their Alpha or face the consequences that their Alpha sees fit to inflict on them. They are told..that their only purpose is to please. Without an Alpha they’re useless.

This is what Alexander grew up knowing. At the tender age of 10 he presented at Omega. Not only was this a very young age to show as any rank, but it was at this age that his life started to spin out of control. The moment the scent of an Omega in heat poured through the house, his parents fought. He, all while laying in an uncomfortable pile of discarded blankets on his bed, little Alex heard how his father called him a whore in the making..a disgrace to the family…worthless. There was more yelling before a door slammed and he heard his mother crying. Then it was quiet..she came to comfort him through his first heat. It was very short, barely lasting a day. His mother had been a beautiful Beta woman. He always thought so, at least. Despite everything he had been told about Omega’s she told him that day she still loved him..that he was perfect no matter what..and that she would help him live a normal life. That evening when his heat ended, he started on heat suppressants. After a short break from school, claiming he was sick, he was able to go back and start living as a Beta.

His friends congratulated him for presenting so early. Some teased and joked that they thought he was going to be an Alpha with how he normally acted. Alexander would joke back, but he knew the truth. He was different and they could never know. He tried to tell himself this was for the best. He couldn’t let anyone know he was an Omega. Mother had explained to him this. She only wanted what was best for him, after all. He thought things would be okay after that. Two years later, he was sadly mistaken when he and his mother fell ill…the flu was everywhere in his town and they had caught it. They didn’t have money to go to the doctor, so they had to stay home and try and let it pass.

Alex was the only one in the house that got better.

It was one thing after another after that. He was an orphan and living with his cousin until he was 16 when the cousin..died. He was old enough to work, though, and he was about to graduate early from high school. He was doing odd jobs here and there, trying to save up money so he wouldn’t be living with the friend he was currently with. He thought things were about to get better.

Then the Hurricane hit.

It was devastating. He had never seen such destruction before in his life. He didn’t know how he wasn’t dead. He saw a silver lining, though. If it wasn’t for this, though the storm still haunted his dreams and waking minutes, he wouldn’t have written about the storm to a local paper. He wouldn’t have been the talk of the island. He wouldn’t have gotten the large donation from those who knew him to get him to New York..

He pondered, on the flight that year, where he would be if they had known he wasn’t the Beta they thought he was. Would he have gotten this far? Probably not.

* * *

That had been 7 years ago. Alexander Hamilton was 25 now, a bright young man who was attending college for law and working at a local Newspaper company. It wasn’t as big as the New York Times, but he had friends there and the pay was decent. One friend there was a man by the name John Laurens. John had only recently started working there, but he was really nice. He was a cute Beta with a face full of freckles and a laugh that could rival angels singing.

Alexander also possibly felt some sort of attraction toward the Beta. Just a little. How could he not, though? John was so..kind and sweet..Yet at the same time he was also just as passionate as Alex was, like on the topic about Omega rights. That’s how they became friends, really. Their combined opinion on the mistreatment of Omegas and how wrong it was..its what brought them together. The company was just as Liberal, so it wasn’t the first time he had heard these opinions..but John. John was just so..intense about it. He remembered the first Omega rights rally they went to and how John punched out an Alpha that tried to grab Alex..he chuckled softly, recalling how they had to run and lose the Alpha’s friends in the crowd.

“This is a free country, supposedly, so why do we still have slavery? It’s not called that, but we all know it” John ranted as they ate their lunch. Alex smiled some, adjusting his scarf.

“Because the world’s a shit place. Every issue starts with an outcry. We just need to stay strong and keep fighting for them.” he said and took a drink of his coffee, enjoying the caffeinated bitter liquid as it burned his throat some. He was focused solely on John, so he was a bit startled when the chair next to him pulled out. He only relaxed when he saw it was just Lafayette. He was also a Beta, close friend of Alex’s.

“Are you two talking politics in my business again” he asked, a thick french accent on his lips. Sometimes Alex forgot Laf had only immigrated here a few years ago and that his accent was still as prominent as ever.

“Well of course. This is the only place we really can without getting kicked out” Alex snickered, sipping on his coffee.

“Keep acting smug like this and I will revoke your coffee rights, mon ami” he chuckled and Alex placed a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“How dare”

“You know I am..ah..how you say, kidding” he hummed in response, sipping on a still slightly steaming tea. Honestly it was true, this was the only place him and John could rant like they did over their lunch. The cafe was never really this time of day, so he wasn’t worried about causing Laf to lose any business.

“You two are worse than siblings sometimes with your bickering” John laughed softly and Laf smiled some.

“Mm. What’s the topic of argument today? Seeing as you are here during my own lunch break, I would like to listen on on your little debate” he hummed and Alex sat up a little more.

“Oh the usual. The shit Omega’s have to go through. Segregation in schools, zero rights, no protections when they’re assaulted, I could go on about it all day man. Its like John said. Its nothing but slavery under the excuse of the fucking hierarchy..” he grumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich that he had made at home for lunch. He didn’t have the money to waste on the normal junk he bought for lunch. He might be missing his chipotle, but his heart was probably thanking him.

“Oh cher…I know how upset you get with this topic, especially what happened to your cousin..” Laf sighed softly and John raised an eyebrow at this. Oh..Alexander hadn’t told him yet.

“What happened to your cousin?” John asked and Alex paused. Well..he was planning on telling this story eventually.

“When my mom died I moved in with my cousin, Peter..he uh..he was attacked by a drunk Alpha and when we went to the police they laughed at us and pulled some kind of bullshit excuse to arrest  _him_. They didn’t thankfully..but the next month he..I found him hanging” he murmured and he heard John’s breath hitch from across the table. He could see Laf shake his head in his peripherals.

“Shit..Alex I’m so sorry that happened..” John said and Alex managed to smile some.

“Its okay. Can’t change the past, but I can sure as hell try and change the future so no one else has to go through that..” he murmured, a hand unconsciously going to his neck where a mark was hidden under the scarf he always wore. Under the table, Laf patted his knee. He was the only one that knew Alex’s secret..but it wasn’t because Alex wanted to tell him.

Something had happened to Alex the year they met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Forced Marking, implied possibility of noncon, bad emotions following this situation, not good stuff. Read at your own risk if a noncon situation is triggering for you

Sometimes Alex thought back to that night…though he normally only thought back to it in times of panic or depression. He could still remember all the details down to the smell of his cologne..He wasn’t sure of its name, but whenever he caught whiffs of it on someone else, he ended up getting sick to his stomach.

It had been winter in Manhattan when he had stayed late at the local library, having lost track of the time. It was cold, but he was pretty well accustomed to it after being in the city for over a year now. All he really had to protect himself from the cold was a thick(ish) coat and gloves. His apartment that he shared with a friend (coincidentally that he met at the exact same library) was about a ten minute walk from the library, so he settled for playing on the phone he had finally saved up enough to buy, texting back and forth with his roommate for half the walk. He hadn’t seen the drunken man until their shoulders knocked.

“Watch it..” the taller man slurred and Alex wanted to retort, but he just huffed.

“Sorry..” he muttered and tried to keep walking, slipping his phone back into his pocket. The situation took a nosedive from there. A hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He stumbled and fell against the larger man.

“The fuck?” he yelped and then tried to push back away from him, but he wasn’t even half as strong as an Alpha..hell..he knew that Alpha’s naturally loved a chase and when someone struggled. So..he went limp, trying to make himself as small as he could to slip away from him.

“Omega’s shouldn’t be out at night alone..something bad might happen” the Alpha chuckled and Alex forced down a whimper.

“I..I’m not- I’m a Beta..” He managed out and when he tried to slowly move out of the drunk mans arms, the grip he had on him tightened. Fuck that felt like bruises already..

“I know an Omega when I see one..tiny and perfect for fucking..” the man slurred and Alex’s eyes widened. He struggled now, trying everything he could to get away from him. A hand pulled his jacket and shirt away from his neck.

“Heh..it’s my lucky night..not even marked” he slurred and Alex was at the point he was begging.

“Let go of me! I-I’ll scream!” he forced out, trying to get into a position where he could knee him and run, but he was held in two awkward of a position to do much else than squirm.

“You’ll be moaning once I have my teeth in that sweet neck of yours” the Alpha purred, the smell of alcohol and cheap cologne flooding Alex’s senses with how close he was. The man’s hands felt like fire on his skin, burning and charring anything they touched even through his clothes. Tears were flowing freely as lips touch his neck and he was trying to find his voice, but it was like his whole body had shut down. He sobbed when teeth brushed a sensitive part on his neck, hands grabbing at his ass. Then the fire from his hands burned in his neck, a scream finally tearing from him as sharp teeth bit deep into his neck to leave the mark. He was struggling again and he managed to swing his knee hard into the taller mans groin. Down the Alpha went and away Alex ran. His heart was pounding in his ears as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, trying to push himself to run faster. Adrenaline was shooting through his veins and all he could think was that he had to keep running. Don’t look back. Don’t stop. He felt his calves burning when he saw his apartment building. He took the stairs to the second floor and went to the door. Shakily fishing his keys from his pocket, sobbing still as he got in.

Lafayette, still awake as usual, yelped as his roommate burst in the room, blood all over his neck and sobbing.

“Mon dieu! Alex?? Are you okay?? What happened??” he said as he lept up from the couch, pulling the shorter man into the room and to the couch, getting the coat off him and gasping at the teeth marks in his neck. He cursed under his breath and went to the bathroom, grabbing a first aid kit and trying to calm his friend with the little English his mind allowed him to have access too in the situation. He wasn’t the best with stressful and worrisome situations. Alex was still crying, telling the story in a mix of slurred English and Spanish. Alex had taught him a few words and phrases in the months they had been rooming together, but Laf was having a difficult time putting the story together while he cleaned up the wound and wrapped his friend’s neck up in a bandage.

It took a minute or two, but Laf was finally able to calm down Alexander enough to get the story in full English.

* * *

 

“A..And I..I kneed him and r..ran” Alex hiccuped as he finished telling Laf what happened. Alex was worried that Laf was angry at him when he saw his expression, but Laf grabbed his coat and a different one for Alex, getting a scarf and hat as well.

“We’re going to the police. You were assaulted and I intend to report it to them. People like that..they disgust me” he said, hands trembling in rage. Alex was speechless, but shakily stood and blinked as Laf wrapped the scarf around his neck instead of his own.

“I don’t need you getting sick because you refuse to dress properly for this weather…”Laf sighed and managed to give him a small smile.

The walk to the police station wasn’t a long one and the whole time Laf kept Alex close, looking around for any potential threats to them. For a beta, Laf was definitely tall and built well enough to scare off anyone that might mess with them. Alex thought he would have been uncomfortable that close to Laf, but at the time he felt..safe. Walking into the station, Alex let Laf do all the talking. He gave his input when needed and one of the officers looked at him amused.

“Well if your friend wouldn’t hold himself like such an Omega, maybe he wouldn’t get into trouble.” the officer said, chuckling to herself. Laf was speechless and Alex was taken back to when he was 16 and he was standing in a similar position with his cousin. He pulled on Lafs coat sleeve, pulling him away from the obvious yelling match he was about to start with the female Alpha.

“Lets just go..It was my fault I shouldn’t have been out this late anyways..” he said quietly and Laf was about to protest, but Alex was already dragging him out the door and back out into the cold.

“Alex! We can’t just let them ignore this- You were marked! Against your will! This isn’t something to take lightly- Im sorry..I..I didn’t mean to raise my voice like that. I..I just.” he sighed, seeing the scared look in the shorter man’s eyes.

“I get upset when things happen to my friends and I can’t do anything about it..” he murmured and Alex was quiet before hugging him tightly.

“Lets just go home..my neck hurts and I’m hungry..” he murmured and Laf nodded.

“I’ll make you something. Not letting you near the kitchen with you all ah…spaced out? You’ll end up using sugar in something instead of salt” he joked softly and Alex smiled some. Laf was a great friend.

Once back at the apartment, Alex slipped off the coat, but left the scarf on. When prompted about it, he just shrugged and said he just wanted to wear it and keep the bite covered.

“I’m gonna go change real quick..put these clothes in the wash..uh..I picked you up a book from the library. It’s in my bag if you wanna get it. One of the shitty romance novels with little plot and lots of smut. Just like you like” Alex said with a soft laugh. He was joking, so Laf felt a little less worried.

“You should not do the knocking before you try. That is the phrase, yes?” he called with a laugh and smiled at the laughter from the other room. Going to Alexander’s messenger bag, he opened it and looked through it for the book. Once he found it he was about to close the bag back, but something white against the dark lining caught his eye. Grabbing the small white case, he pulled it out and inspected it. That was odd they looked just like..

“Oh…” he said under his breath. Should he ask him about it..? What is Alex got angry with him and kicked him out. No..No he wouldn’t do that. He would rather have him know that he knew now..than to later have his big mouth spill the information later on. Standing up from the couch, he slowly made his way to Alex’s room, knocking.

“Um..Alexander? May I come in?” he asked and heard a muffled ‘Yeah of course’. Walking in he saw Alex pulling his shirt down over the waist of a pair of grey sweats.

“Whats wrong? You’re being pretty quiet-” Alex said with a slightly more uplifted tone, but then he froze when he saw what was in the Beta’s hand.

  
“Alex..are you an Omega..?” he asked slowly, watching him carefully and speaking softly like one would do to a frightened animal.

“N..No of course not..w…why would you think that..?” he asked, his voice breaking. Laf looked at the case in his hand.

“A Beta would have no need for heat suppressants mon ami..its..its okay. I do not care about this information. You have no need to lie to me..we are friends and I would never think of you as..as others might” he said and watched as Alex sat back on the bed, hands holding his head.

“Fuck I’m so stupid. I’m so fucking worthless I can’t even act like an Omega so I have to act like a damn Beta. Damn it” he said, his voice showing signs of straining as tears came to his eyes. Laf was at his side in an instant.

“Shhh. No. Don’t start that. You are not stupid, or worthless. You are my smart and incredible and intelligent  friend and I would think nothing different if you told me right now that you were an Alpha..” he said and Alex looked up with red and puffy eyes.

“Smart and Intelligent mean the same thing..but I give you an A for effort..” he sniffled with a small smile and Laf rolled his eyes.

“That’s my sarcastic know it all friend alright. Here. I didn’t mean to snoop.” he said, giving the suppressants back to him.

“Thanks..hey..um..can you not tell anyone? That I’m an Omega? I kinda don’t wanna lose my job or get kicked out of school..or ya know..get arrested for lying about my rank to my place of work and the University..” he said with a sheepish and embarrassed smile at the floor, but the smile was far from happy.

“Of course. No one will hear a word of it from my lips. Now. How about dinner..or at this point, a midnight snack” he chuckled, getting up.

“That would be nice..you can read your gross smut book while we eat” he said and smiled some at the laugh that left his friend. Maybe things would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to wait to post this, but it was just sitting here all nice and edited and I couldn't help myself
> 
> Chapter warning: A very short mention of rape. Not pertinent to the story, but its still there in the conversation

“Yo, Earth to Hamilton, you still with us buddy?” It was John’s voice that pulled him from the memory and he looked up, his face flushing red at the cheeks.

“Hey, welcome back space man. Did you hear anything of what I said?” John asked and Alex smiled sheepishly.

“No?” he said and John rolled his eyes, smiling.

“I asked how your work is coming along. What was it you were writing on again? I think you told me in passing the other day” John asked and Alex hummed.

“Ah, yeah. It’s about this poor omega kid from Michigan. I was doing some research and apparently he was roofied at a party and raped by three of his classmates. He had been passing as a Beta but he found out he was pregnant and now hes being sued because the rapists want him to have the kid and he wanted to abort. Not only that he’s also being sued by his school for ‘endangerment of children’ because he lied about being an Omega. Its pretty sad..” he sighed and John shook his head.

“People say its always the Omega’s fault. But if parents would teach their kids not treat other human beings as fuck toys, things like this wouldn’t be so common..ugh. God that pisses me off so much..” John said and Laf patted his shoulder.

“Not all of the Alpha’s are like this..but sadly still the ones that are out number those who aren’t. Herc, thankfully, is in the minority” He said with a small smile and Alex chuckled.

“Alright loverboy. Spill. Whats going on with you two thats got those hearts in your eyes?” Alex asked and Laf grinned.

“He’s taking me on a vacation to Paris! We’ve been saving  for a while and we finally have enough to go for the week. I’m just. Ah, I’m so excited. I’ve missed my home for so long and I told him how homesick I have been recently and he just” he paused to let out a happy sound, making Alex laugh.

“You’ve got it bad for him man. I guess it’s good, though. Alphas like Hercules give me hope for the world” he said and he hummed when he saw said man walk into the cafe.

“Well speak of the devil. We were just talking about you” Alex said and Hercules laughed.

“Anything interesting?” he teased, kissing Laf’s cheek and handing him a bag. Ah, he was just bringing Laf his lunch. Cute.

“Only the bad things” John joked and Laf swatted his arm.

“Both of you stop” he chuckled and Herc pulled a chair over to the table, taking a seat.

“So what’s the latest gossip around the workplace today?” he asked and Alex rolled his eyes some, smiling.

“Top secret. Wait until the paper comes out and read it for yourself” he said and finished off his coffee.

“That’s no fair. You know I rarely read those.” Herc huffed holding Lafayettes hand after the Frenchman rested his head on Hercules’ shoulder.

“I’m trying to get you in the habit” Alex said pointedly and John chuckled.

“I got a little gossip. I got some friends who know people in DC and I heard word that the first real Omega rights bill might pass. It’s just a rumor, but I’m really hopeful. Its to prevent omega’s from being turned away at stores and restaurants if they’re without an Alpha or Beta. It’s a small step, but they just gotta get a foot in the door.” John said and the conversation went off from there.

“There’s a rally this saturday, me and Alex are going to. You guys wanna join. We could use some muscle this time around” John said, blatantly ignoring Alex’s comment of ‘Alex and I’, with a laugh. They had told the story about the last rally a few times now over the month, so Herc knew what he meant.

“Sure. I’m off on weekends. Honestly with us all there it’ll look less like me watching out for you guys and more like us being Al’s bodyguards” Herc said, snickering. Alex huffed.

“Yeah yeah I get it. I’m short. My bad that I have an Alpha friend and two Alpha looking Beta friends who over shadow me and my shortness” Alex muttered with a pout and John laughed.

“Oh my god don’t pout its too cute.” John snickered and Alex blinked, his heart jumping a bit.

“Again, not something I can help. I’m short and cute as hell by nature” he retorted and Laf nudged him, looking at him suggestively.

And Alex stepped on his foot under the table in retaliation.

Lunch time came and went and Alex and John had places they had to be. Walking out of the Cafe to leave the couple at their table to being all grossly cute, John stretched.

“Why are you always wearing that scarf man? Its warm out today, aren’t you hot?” John asked as Alex was fixing it after it had started to slip.

“I have a scar on my neck from a few years ago. Its really not flattering. I don’t like people looking at it” He said simply. It wasn’t a lie, at least.. John hummed and nodded.

“Fair enough. If it makes you uncomfortable then you do whatever you need to” he said hands shoved into his pants pockets. Alex smiled some and nodded.

“Thanks for understanding man”

* * *

The week came and went and Laf had cleared his schedule to join his lover and friends at the Omega’s Rights rally. Laf had only been to one with Alex before and he had been really anxious because it had been really..hectic, that first time.

“Laf c’mon you’re about to go and see him, stop texting Herc and help me get these waters in my bag. Oh and  toss me my suppressants I need to take one for today” he said as he got his sign Laf had helped him make. It was simple with the most recent phrase for the movement, but he liked it. It was just a white sign that said

‘I Stand For Freedom!

OmegaRights2k17’.

“Of course of course. Ah…here we are” Laf hummed as he walked from the other room, handing the pack to Alex once he found them.

“Thanks Laf. You almost ready to go?” he asked as he popped a pill into his hand and took it with some water.

“Mm. Herc said he’s picking up John first then swinging by to get us. Apparently there’s talk that some..less than pleasant people there. He doesn’t want to risk us all walking there to meet up” Laf murmured as he got a water for himself to sip on.

“Hm..Well if anything goes down I can hold my own pretty well and John sure as hell can too.” he hummed, adjusting the scarf around his neck. Laf snickered.

“Well..John might be able to, but you can sure run circles around them and confuse them until John can get them” he said with a laugh and Alex huffed.

“Does this give you an ego boost. Picking on a short Omega. Because I’ll have you know sir-” he was cut off at the knock at the door and he got up from the floor, hiding his suppressants in his bag before going to the door. Opening it, he was met with the faces of his two friends.

“Hey guys. Thank god youre here Herc if I heard Laf say another word about missing you I might have chucked myself out the nearest window” he teased as he looked back at his friend over his shoulder, who rolled his eyes at Alex’s words.

“Well I’ll have him off your hands soon enough” Herc laughed as Alex let them inside. Ah, that was right. Laf was moving out soon and moving in with Herc. Ugh that would be great. Not. He’d have to look for another roommate to keep up with the rent.

“Great, take him. I can live without his makeup spread all over the bathroom” he snickered, but Laf knew Alex wasn’t taking the move great. They were really close, so Alex would have to adjust with someone else living with him. Not to mention he would have to start hiding his rank again..his name was on the lease and that was a big illegal no-no for Omega’s.

“I’m offended” Laf said in mock hurt and Alex snickered.

“You have to admit you have a lot of stuff in that bathroom. I have one bottle of 2 in one shampoo and conditioner and a brush for my hair. Everything else in there is all you man” he laughed as Laf opened a mouth to protest, then closed it in defeat.

“Thats what I thought. Hey, you okay, John? You’re awfully quiet.” Alex hummed as he sat back on the floor with his signs and bag.

“Yeah..just..did Laf tell you about the rumors going around about the rally?..” John finally spoke, leaning against a wall, looking anxious. Alex looked confused, shaking his head.

“No, he didn’t. Whats up?” Alex asked, looking at Laf and then back to John.

“Theres this..Alpha group coming to protest the rally..and..they’re bringing their Omega’s to ‘set an example’” John said, sounding disgusted. Alex froze. Thats why Laf didn’t tell him..shit.

“Jesus..” he muttered and John nodded.

  
“Yeah. If I get arrested, promise you’ll bust me out” John said, trying to joke and Alex tried to force a smile.

“No promises. I could act as your illegal lawyer who still isnt out of law school. If that fails then I’ll rally the guys at work to break you out” he hummed, sipping on his water.

“I’ll hold you to that man.. Because if I see something like that I’m gonna go down for manslaughter” he sighed and Alex managed to smile.

“Actually they’d probably get you for murder 1 at the least.” he said and John hummed.

“I can live with that. They cant prove it was premeditated if y’all don’t snitch on me” he laughed softly and the others laughed as well. Against his better judgement, Alex tried to keep positive that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Public Humiliation(non consenting), Signs of abuse, anxiety attacks, a certain fucker from an earlier chapter

Remember when Alex said he was going to try and stay positive? Hope that everything would be okay?

Its wasn’t.

When they got there things were already looking bad. He spotted the Alpha’s first, only because of the people kneeling at their feet. Alex could feel his chest tightening and John looked like he was about to make good on that promise of manslaughter. Alex, not really thinking, just grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. John froze and looked down at the shorter man, but then held his hand a little tightly.

“Thanks..” he murmured and Alex nodded.

“Not letting you do anything stupid is all..” he murmured as he adjusted his scarf with his free hand. His face heated as John used his own free hand to fix the scarf back on him.

“A..Ah..Thanks” Alex said, smiling as John grinned at him. They could get through this, even with the shit the Alpha’s were spewing at the protesters.

“Its been same for hundreds of years! Omega’s are on the bottom for a reason! They’re only good for one thing!” The Alpha said through a megaphone, a small looking woman at his feet, her neck covered in at least 5 marks. Her eyes were kept on the ground, head resting against the mans leg and a bruise on her forearm.

“This is the land of the free! Omegas are people too! We will not stand by and allow this tyranny against humans should not stand!” Shot back someone from their side of the rally.

“Omegas are tools for breeding! They were created by God’s hand for one purpose only! To serve Alphas!” The Alpha said, making a point by dragging the Omega at his feet to her feet.

“Tell them slut. What are you good for?” He said and though she looked scared, she parted her lips hesitantly.

“I..I carry my Alpha’s pups..g..give him strong Alphas and Betas..” Her voice was just a quiet as one might think it would be.

“Ugh..they still call them pups..? I haven’t heard that term since high school in history class..” John muttered, sounding disgusted.

“Its okay..It’ll be okay. Look at how many people are here for the rally..its more than the last one we were at..” He said, trying to block out the yelling match as they made their way to the front lines. Alex could do this. He wasn’t going to let these assholes scare him.

“You gonna be able to handle this..?” Alex asked and John nodded, looking at Herc, who was equally as disgusted by the actions of the Alpha’s

“Lets try not to get arrested, though” Alex hummed and Laf smiled hesitantly. They got to the front of the crowd and he noticed how the police were watching them more than the damn hate group. Figures. The law protects them, not the people they were fighting for.

* * *

 

Alex’s throat was a little sore after only ten minutes of arguing with some dickhead that got in his face.

“They are not slaves! They are humans with rights!” Alex was losing his cool a lot quicker than he wanted too. He never was good at staying calm, though.

“We are above this disgusting behavior! Do any of you have children? Siblings? What if they were treated like this? What if _you_  were treated like this? How would you feel then?” John argued along side him and he was  still holding his hand tightly. It was okay..things were okay..until nausea crashed over him like a wave. That cologne.. His eyes, wide, looked around and he locked eyes with someone who he only saw in nightmares. He was about to puke.

“J..John..Lets go.” he gulped and Laf looked at him with worry.

“Oh is the little bitch Beta giving up? Typical. They should put you in your place too” The Alpha said and Alex’s eyes were still on the Alpha only five bodies away from them.

“Alex..? Mon cher what is the matter?” He asked and Alex could only breath out two words while John argued louder than before with the Alpha.

“Thats him..” He whimpered and it seemed the Alpha recognized him as well, Alex backing into John as he started to approach them.

“Al? Whats wrong?” John asked and Alex was frozen as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged forward.

“Lookie what we have here. Never thought I’d see this pretty Omega again..” the taller man chuckled as Alex tried to get out of his grip.

“Let go of me! I’m not an Omega!” He yelped and his heart raced as his scarf was ripped from his neck.

  
“Of course you are. Beta’s arent this small like you are..not fuckable looking either. Hm..Look at that pretty mark I gave you, pretty neat despite how trashed I was..” he hummed and as he was about to touch the scar, a fist connected with his face. Alex had been froze in place, but after that, he was pulled back by Laf while Herc was trying to drag John off the Alpha while Laf pulled Alex from the crowd.  

They got a good distance away before Laf sat Alex on the sidewalk. Alexander was trembling, his chest rising and falling to the point it could be called hyperventilation. It was like a storm when a panic attack hit him. Waves crashed over him one after another and the winds gave him whiplash, burning his lungs that were already filled with water, thunder cracking loudly, almost as loud as his heart pounding in his ears. He could barely hear the voice of Lafayette over it all. When he thought he had clawed his way back to the surface, another wave crashed back over him.

“A…ex…ust…reath..deep br…its o..ay..” He could hear the muffled voice as he was dragged deep under the waves again. He wanted to just let himself sink. It was so hard..dark..cold..

“Alex..Shit..hey look at me..deep breaths..” And just like that it was like the clouds had parted. The voice of John rang clear in his ears. He could see a hand reaching for him to pull him back up from the dark waves of his panic. He was exhausted, but he struggled one more time to the surface, taking the hand that then dragged him from the black and inky waters.

“There we go..keep taking those deep breaths. Its okay…” John’s voice was really soothing like and Alex was able to focus on it, taking deep shaky breaths. Looking around, he noticed they were in Hercules’ car, John, Alex, and Laf all in the back seat.

“What..happened?” he croaked out and John frowned.

“That fucking asshole grabbed you and we fought. The cops nearly grabbed us both but we bailed out. Laf carried you to the car..are you okay?” John asked and it was then that Alex noticed the bruises forming on John’s face, his lip split.

“I..I’m fine..did Laf tell you..?” He asked weakly and Laf rubbed his back gently.

“Non. I simply said that..monster.. hurt you in the past. It is not my story to tell. I promised you that I would not speak a word of it to anyone and I did not” Laf murmured and Alex nodded.

“I assume hes the one that uh..gave you the..scar” John murmured and Alex’s hand went up to his neck in an instant, noticing his scarf was gone.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get it back from him..” John said, looking defeated. He knew that Alex felt uncomfortable without the scarf around his neck.

“Its..Its okay. Its just a scarf, I can get another.” Alex hated his, his voice sounded so..weak. He hated feeling helpless like this. The car stopped and Alex looked up. The cafe..?

“I’m unlocking the doors so we can get away from everyone for a bit..” Laf explained and Alex nodded, getting out of the car with them. Once they were in the coffee shop, Alex told John and Herc what happened that night with the Alpha, though he left out what happened at the apartment.

“The police..th..they just said it was my fault for acting like an Omega..” Alex finished the story and John was positively fuming.

“I outta..the fucking nerve..should have broke his fucking nose while I was at it..” John muttered and Alex laid a hand on his clenched fist. It seemed to calm him some.

“Its the past. Its okay..” Alex managed out and John shook his head.

“Its not. Even if you were an Omega, no one has the right to do that kinda shit to someone..have you thought about..seeing if you can have the mark removed or covered up?” He asked and Alex shrugged.

  
“Not really..Maybe when I have the money for it, but right now, its just too much of a hassle. I dont mind just hiding it..” he said, rubbing the spot on his neck self consciously.

“Honestly if I didn’t see those cops coming our way I would have been on him too. The idea that someone could do that to another person..shit..” Herc muttered, holding Laf close. Laf nuzzled into his neck, mixing their scents. It always calmed the Alpha down when his mate scent marked him.

“I know how much this upsets you, love..” Laf murmured and Herc sighed softly.

“I’m sorry you guys have to deal with Alpha’s like that. It makes me ashamed to be one some days” Herc murmured and Alex frowned some.

“Dude. You shouldn’t be ashamed. You can’t help you were born an Alpha. Just like Omegas and Betas cant help how they were born. You’re a damn good Alpha dude. Be proud of that” He said and Herc smiled a bit.

“Thanks man. I appreciate it.” Herc said and rested his head against Laf’s. They talked for awhile longer and finally John offered to walk him home. Laf was going home with  Herc and Alex didn’t tell him that he still didn’t feel okay being alone just yet. John, being perceptive, offered to take Alex back home. They were walking in silence, Alex surrounded by John’s scent with the other mans jacket. John had offered it to him since Alex didn’t have his scarf to hide the mark on his neck. It was big on him, but it was really warm and smelled of John.

“How are you holding up, Alex?” He asked suddenly and Alexander hummed softly.

“I’m okay. Just a little shaken up is all..” he admitted and John nodded.

“Hey Jack..?” Alex asked suddenly, using the nickname he learned that a lot of people called John. John looked over, curious.

“Yeah?” he asked and Alex looked down.

“Would you think any less of me if I was an Omega? I..I’m not..but..I’m saying if I was…” He said quietly. He didn’t know why he needed this validation from John, but he chalked it up to the fallout of his panic attack.

“What? Of course not. Man, let me tell you. My little brother Henry is an Omega and I would kill for that kid. If anything I would think more of you if you were one..As long if you wouldn't think less of me if I was an Alpha or something stupid like that” John said after a short pause at the end. Alex hummed.

“I wouldn't think less of you either. I gotta admit to ya though. Even as a Beta, Alphas kinda..I dunno, scare me. Don’t tell Herc I said that. He already feels like shit for being one I don't want him to know he scares me sometimes..like ugh fuck I sound like one of those Alpha’s now. But like..maybe its how I was raised and like the people I was raised around, but Herc is the first decent Alpha I've met and talk to on a daily basis..but like..I get really uncomfortable when I’m alone with him..Is that..bad of me? I just. I don't know but I’m just still really scared of Alphas even though I know Herc wouldn’t hurt me..shit I’m rambling aren't I?” He finally stopped himself and John was quiet.

“Its not bad of you. I would be scared of them too if I had gone through everything you had..Well..we’re here. I would love to stay,  but I have um..stuff to do..” John said and Alex frowned, but nodded.

“Alright. See you at work..” Alex said, watching him go before he walked inside and up to his apartment. What was that all about…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Henry Lauren Sr being an asshole, child abuse, non consenting control
> 
> \--
> 
> I couldn't help myself I'm already on ch 5 on my tumblr and having the two out of sync was bothering me

John Laurens knew his place in the world. It was decided from the moment he had his first rut and was seen as an Alpha. His father, a well known Alpha who was senator of South Carolina, had been so proud, boasting about how his oldest was an Alpha. He knew his place in the world that day and that life was going to be great for him.

Or so he thought.

His younger brother Henry was the next to present after their sister Martha also presented as Alpha..but John learned the harsh truth about how Omegas were really treated by those around them. He was 18 when Henry presented as Omega and he had never seen his father so angry. Henry was only 10 when he presented..and John could still recall the loud piercing slap that sounded around the house when his father struck him across the face.

Henry was made to go on suppressants that year at the threat of being sent away and forbidden from speaking to the family again. Of course the poor kid did as he was told, their father gave Henry no choice in the matter. John still could hear his words whilst listening in on the conversation.

“No one must know our family has a filthy Omega amongst us” It still made Johns skin crawl at how..cold his fathers voice was. Now his dad wasn’t the best father, but growing up he had treated his children well, supported them when they needed it..but that day..that wasn’t the man John had grown to see as his father.

As the year progressed, John saw some things that made him hate being an Alpha..like he control they naturally had over Omegas. He had only been taught in school about the ‘Alpha Tone’ as his teacher had put it, but it was living in that house that he saw it put into action. His father would only have to give Henry a command in this tone of voice and the boy would move to do it immediately..though this wasn’t  of his own will. The way this tone worked was that it forced the Omega to follow out the orders that the Alpha gave to them. They had a maid, but his father would still order Henry around like a dog. It..It made John so sick to see that. He understood now why the rare few omegas he had met flinched when he tried to speak to them..he was disgusted with himself that he had this kind of power over someone.

That was one of the many reasons why he started on suppressants when he moved out the next year. He had never heard of an Alpha using suppressants, but he had read that they worked the same like with Omega’s. It neutralized the scent and made the user smell like a Beta. He never told his father until he was already moved off to New York and far enough from his reach. He was told in a way to not come back home until he learned to act like a proper Alpha. It hurt, but he would rather live the rest of his damn life as a Beta than see the fear in peoples eyes when they looked at him. He had enough money saved up when he moved to get a cheap apartment, going to a nice art college on a scholarship, and he had managed to land himself a job drawing political cartoons for a newspaper. It wasn’t what he thought he would be doing years prior, but he was happy. People talked with him and the Omegas he had met in the time since spoke to him comfortably thinking he was a Beta. Something that made him even happier was his job. It wasn’t glamorous, but there was this one guy who was a journalist there. He was shorter and sharp mouthed Beta by the name of Alexander Hamilton.

They had met when John was on his break and he heard Alex ranting about a bill that had recently been passed that involved mistreatment of Omegas. It had been a little funny how almost out of breath and red faced he had gotten when John put in his two cents. The others who had been subjected to Alex’s rant were free to leave as John and the Beta ranted back and forth about politics and how shitty it was recently.

Honestly John couldn’t believe that Alex was a Beta. He was just..really pretty. He had these thick and long eyelashes and a smile that John swore lit up a room..but he had never met an Omega as feisty as Alex, so he was sure he was just a pretty Beta. A short beautiful Beta with enough sass to bring Alphas down a notch on their egos.

Shit John had it bad for this guy.

They had been working together for almost half a year and by now John had met Alex’s other two friends, Lafayette and Hercules. Laf was also a really cute Beta, but he had to admit Alex still had him beat in the beauty department. Herc was a nice Alpha who Laf was dating, which kinda surprised him…but then again John wasn’t an asshole Alpha either. Things had been going good for awhile until that damn rally the four decided to go to. Not only were those Alphas there..but one moment John was in an argument and the next moment Alex was ripped from his peripherals. He looked over and saw some Alpha had him by the arm, ripping the scarf from Alex’s neck, hand reaching for his neck..and Alex…he..he looked so scared. John just saw red and he threw his fist into the Alpha, they were on the ground then, growling and punching and kicking. He didn’t even noticed this had started other fights around them. He only came out of it when Herc was dragging him off of the guy and dragging him through the crowd saying they had to go. He could barely think straight other than that he wanted to tear apart the fucker who dared to touch /his/ Alexander.

Thats what pulled him from his stupor and he spotted two figures away from the crowd. Laf and Alex were on the sidewalk, Alex clutching his chest and dry heaving while Laf was seemingly trying to calm him down. John ran over with Herc and knelt by them.

“Alex? Shit..hey look at me. Take deep breaths..” He said and had Laf carry him to the car. He knew if he tried to hold him while he was so tense that he’d end up hurting him. He kept talking to him, watching him start to calm down once they were in the car and driving.

Finally Alex came out of the panic attack he was having and John relaxed. They went to the Cafe Laf owned and sat inside with some coffee, the closed sign hanging in the door and trying to calm Alex down some more. He heard the story about the scar on his neck, which he could see now as a mark from an Alpha. He felt the intense anger bubbling up and if it wasn’t for the suppressants he was sure the air would be permeated with the sent of his anger…but then a soft hand rested on his own and he looked up, meeting eyes with Alex..and the anger just faded away. He didn’t know why, but Alex just..he was just able to calm him like no one had ever been able to before. Part of him wondered if Alex felt the same about him like he felt for the shorter Beta. It wouldnt hurt to drop some hints..if he would ever tell him how he felt, he needed to make sure first that he could tell Alex his secret.

The walk to Alexander’s apartment seemed like the best time to try and talk to him, and he was dead set on doing so..but then they got on the topic of Alphas and with a few words, John felt his heart shatter. He didn’t hear all of Alex’s ramblings, but he heard enough. Alexander Hamilton, spitfire Beta who never seemed to give two shits about the hierarchy, was scared of Alphas..of him by default. He didn’t even know what excuse he did for leaving, but John left and took the longest walk home that he could to clear his head.

He didn’t have even half of a chance with Alex with this information and he didn’t know why it hurt so much to know this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria's here! My poor baby I love her so much

Alex wasn't sure how many days it had been since he rally, but John had been acting odd. He seemed like he was trying to avoid Alex..but why would he be doing that? It made no sense. Did he do something? Did he..no. No there was no way John knew he was an Omega. He had been too careful to make sure no one knew. He sat at his usual table with Laf, both taking their lunch breaks.

 

“I just don’t understand what I did Laf!” He whined as he rested his head on the table. John had opted out of lunch today. It was the third time in a row he had done this too!

 

“I doubt you did anything. John is very...enamoured with you” Laf hummed and Alex raised an eyebrow at this, lifting his head up to look at him.

 

“John? No. No we’re just friends. Very platonic. Extremely.” He said and glanced away, taking a big gulp of his coffee. Laf was about to reply, but a soft voice spoke up from behind them.

 

“Um..excuse me..?” Alex looked over and met eyes with a familiar face. It was that Omega from the rally.

 

“Ah..hello?” Laf seemed to recognize her. It was hard not to recognize her, honestly.

 

“I..I apologize for bothering you both, but I believe this belongs to you..” She said softly and Alex’s eyes widened at the sight of his scarf. They had been nearby her when he had been grabbed, she must have seen them. He could put away this damn turtleneck finally. It was too hot wearing it.

 

“Oh..wow thank you for finding it. I thought I was going to have to buy a new one” he said, taking it back. He paused then spoke again.

 

“Would you like to sit and chat for a bit?” He asked and she paused and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“Well..okay” she said and pulled out a chair, sitting slowly and carefully.

 

“My name is Lafayette and this is Alexander. Its nice to meet you miss..?” Laf spoke carefully, taking mental note of the new and fading bruises on the woman's skin.

 

“Maria..” she replied and Alex hummed.

 

“Pleasure to meet you. How have you been?” he asked and she pursed her lips.

 

“Same as usual..” she murmured and Alex frowned.

 

“How are you even out here by yourself? I..People like that arent the type to let someone wander off..” Alex said, trying to choose his words carefully. If she was out wandering the streets, it wasn't because her Alpha just let her wander out.

 

“I..I ran away” She finally spoke after a pause.

 

“I was scared. I just found out last week that I’m..pregnant. I shouldn’t have ran. James is so good to me..feeds me..gives me a bed to sleep..a roof over my head. I just..I can’t let my baby grow up there..But by now he probably knows I’m gone and I can’t go back now. I don’t have anywhere to go-” It was like a dam broke, word after word spilling from her lips in a hush frantic tone. 

 

“I-I saw your Alpha protecting you and I thought- That you might..That you might be able to help me..” She finally finished, looking at the brink of tears. Alex and Laf were both in a shocked silence, neither of them expecting this outburst of information.

 

“I- John isnt my Alpha. He’s a Beta..uhm..jesus..” he muttered and smoothed his hand back over his head.

 

“I might know someone who can help, though. She’s a real nice Beta who I highly doubt would turn you away. Let me text her real quick. Are you hungry or anything? I have like 30 dollars in my pocket right now I can get you something. Especially if you’re pregnant you need to eat if you havent today” Alex said nervously, getting his phone out his phone to text his friend and ex Eliza.

 

“Are you sure..? That your- John..is a Beta..I’ve never heard a Beta growl before” Maria said after a moment and Alex looked up, puzzled. 

 

“What do you-” He was cut off by Laf, who stood and motioned for Maria to follow.

 

“You do look a little hungry. Come I’ll make you something and get you something to drink. On the house.” He said and Alex eyed him suspiciously as the two retreated. He’d have to talk to him about this later. In the meantime he had to answer the call coming through from Eliza.

 

“Hello?” he said in a sigh.

 

“Alexander what have you gotten into this time. Don’t text me vague things like ‘I need help’ you know that worries me!” She fussed and Alex smiled some.

 

“I know, but I do need help..a..favor more like. I just met this Omega and she’s hiding from her Alpha. Laf is still staying with me so I don’t have room for her at my place..I was wondering..if maybe you could take her in for a bit? Until things blow over with her?” He asked hesitantly. He could almost hear the look on her face as she sighed and possibly smiled.

 

“How do you get into these situations? Bring her over I’ll clean up the spare bedroom for her. Peggy will be absolutely thrilled to have another Omega in the house with her.” Shit. Alex forgot Peggy was staying with Eliza.

 

“Alright. Thank you again Betsy. I really appreciate it..” he said and he heard her voice soften.

 

“Of course Alexander. How could I ever say no?” she hummed and the they said their goodbyes before he hung up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just to note: If someone comments on this and you dont think I'm gonna reply, surprise bitches I always reply to all my comments on this send them all in <3 <3

When Laf and Maria returned, Alex had already finished his coffee and shot off at least 5 texts to John, which still hadn’t been viewed. Was he acting desperate? Well, Alex wouldn’t put it like that. He liked to call it ‘being persuasive in a timely manner’. Definitely not desperate, though. He looked up when he saw them approaching from the side.

 

“Are you ready to go- oh-” he coughed as he laid eyes on Maria. No wonder they had taken so long, Laf had been doing her makeup. Figures.

 

“You two have fun?” he mused and Maria smiled sheepishly.

 

“Of course. You know what I say. You feel your best when you look your best” Laf hummed and Alex raised an eyebrow.

 

“I could probably argue you on that, but I’m way too tired to do that..You do look good, though, Maria” he sighed and smiled. He noticed the tint of red in her cheeks, but Alex didn't comment on it.

 

“Thank you. You’re too kind, sir” she replied and ran a hand along her neck in almost a self conscious manner.

 

“Please, call me Alex” he said as he got up, grabbing his bag.

 

“Here” He hummed, taking the scarf  and wrapping it around her neck lightly, covering the marks that she had been brushing her fingers over.

 

“Better?” he asked and again her cheeks turned red.

 

“Much..thank you Alex..” she murmured and took his arm after he offered it. They left after that, making soft small talk on the way to Eliza’s apartment.

“Here..its not much, but heres 30$ I was saving it for..well..never mind the reason, you keep it.” Alex offered her and assured her it was fine when she said she didn't need it. He was sure he had enough time to get his suppressant money again before he ran out.

 

“Eliza’s really nice. Her sister Peggy is an Omega, so I can assure you she won’t let anything bad happen” he said as he led her into the building where Eliza lived. 

 

“She sounds nice..” Maria murmured softly and once at the door, Alex stopped. 

 

“This is it” He hummed and knocked on the door.

 

“Ah..Here” Maria started to take off the scarf when Alex stopped her.

 

“No, keep it for right now. I’ll get it back later” he said and looked as the door opened. Eliza stood there, warm smile as always on her face.

 

“Hello Alex. You must be Maria. Its very nice to meet you.” Eliza said softly, reaching out her hand slowly for a handshake. Maria gulped. 

 

“Its..nice to meet you as well…” she said and shook her hand.

 

“Thanks again for this Betsy..I really owe you” He said and he took a step back. 

 

“You’re in great hands here, Maria. I promise” He said and Eliza nodded.

 

“Very. I think we’re okay now, Alex. I’m sure you have somewhere to be about now” she said, referring to a non-existing watch on her wrist. Looking at his phone now for the time, his eyes widened.

 

“Shit. Shit shit fuck- Sorry- I gotta go!” Alex yelped and took off. He was late going back to work! God he was going to get so much hell for this- Wait. Maybe..

 

Alex pulled out his phone again and started texting John over their chat on facebook. He had been dodging texts, but he hoped he could shock him into replying.

 

_ Alexander Rambleton: JOHN _

 

_ Alexander Rambleton: JOHN FUCKING ANSWER ME I NEED YOUR HELP _

 

_ Johnny Appleseed: What?? Are you okay?? _

 

_ Alexander Rambleton: I need you to keep Jim as far from my desk as possible. I’m like ten minutes late from lunch and I’m on my way now. He’ll throw a fit if he sees I’m late again. John please!! I might actually punch him if he starts yelling at me! _

 

_ Johnny Appleseed: Why do I promote your bad behaviour.. _

 

_ Johnny Appleseed: Fine. You owe me, though. I can stall him for maybe 10 min. Hurry or I’ll personally send him to your desk _

 

_ Alexander Rambleton: Thank you!! :D <3 <3 <3 _

 

Alex grinned at his phone as he pushed himself to run faster towards the building. 10 minutes was a stretch, but he was sure he could make it if he booked it there. He really did owe John for this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited again so here's another chapter woops
> 
> Also Alex loves Laf so much and trusts him so much it's beautiful they're like family by now it's great look at them ❤️❤️❤️❤️

It had been a few days since then and Alex was still waiting for John to take him up on the favor he owed him, but so far nothing.

 

“Hey Laf?” he asked where he lay on the couch, his head on Laf’s lap.

 

“Yes?” They asked, not looking away from where he was painting his nails

 

“Do you think..John knows about me? He’s still avoiding me and- ugh…I hate it” He groaned and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He had the day off today, but he still had so much to do...not to mention he had classes that evening and he didn’t want to go. Everything just sucked.

 

“I don’t think he knows..and even if he did, I doubt he would ignore you because of it. You’re over reacting, mon ami. I’m telling you, our dear John cares very much for you. Even a blind man could see it” Laf pointed out, waving their hand to dry their nails. 

 

“I’m just his friend, Laf. He doesn’t see me as anything else. Besides..I couldn’t handle dating someone. It was too stressful when I was with Eliza and I think she might have known..but..I mean..she never said anything if she did know. Betty could always tell when I lied so..ugh my head hurts. I really like him Laf..but I..I can’t have him. It’s too risky..what if he found out? What if he told someone? I could go to fucking jail for being an Omega I-” He was cut off by a hand gently covering his mouth.

 

“Alexander. Listen to me. Deep breath. In..hold..breath out. Good..in..hold..breath out. Again...good. Now. We both know John. He would rather die than see something bad happen to any omega, especially you. Alex recall the rally? He almost got arrested protecting you and Herc had to hold him back from jumping one of those..Alpha’s. I’m not saying you have to tell him anything. I’m just telling you..that John would never do something like that to you...and if hell froze over and he did, I would personally ruin his life piece by piece until he had nothing left.” Laf hummed softly, brushing some hair from Alex’s face.

 

“Laf..you’re pretty scary when you want to be. Remind me never to piss you off” Alex laughed softly and smiled up at him. Lafayette was honestly more of a sibling than his own brother was. He hadn’t spoken to James since their mother died and he was sure he could get in contact with him..but he knew James was still close to their father and Alex wanted nothing to do with that man. Laf..Laf, though, they were there for Alex through thick and thin and helped him through his anxiety attacks the earlier times of their friendship.

 

“Only for those I care for” Laf hummed and examined their nails. Alex looked at them as well. He loved how nice they looked. He knew that Lafayette was going to school for cosmetology, but he still couldn’t get over how well they did some things.

 

“Can you do mine too..?” Alex asked. He hadn’t had his nails painted in a few days, but he preferred having them painted so he would bite his nails. Laf hummed and smiled screwing the top back onto the bottle of pale yellow polish.

 

“Of course. Maroon again, or another color?” Laf asked, opening their case of polishes and returning the yellow to its spot before looking to  Alex. Alex turned his head and looked at the case and the wide variety of colors.

 

“I like that one..and that one” he said as he pointed at the purple and blue-ish purple one that were side by side. Laf hummed and got them, letting Alex sit up.

 

“Both of them? Alright, I have an idea then” They smiled and took Alex’s hand gently, starting to paint his nails.

 

By the end of it his his thumb, middle, and pinky fingers were the purple color with a blue purple heart on them and the others were the blue purple color with a purple heart on them. It was safe to say that Alex really like it. Laf had also put a thin white outline around the the hearts so they stood out.

 

“Lets give them a little bit to dry more and I’ll put a clear coat on them” Laf smiled at the almost childlike amazement that Alex had while looking at his nails. Alex nodded and smiled as well.

 

“Thanks Laf. Can you brush my hair too..? Its tangled and I dont like trying to untangle it and ya know..” he trailed off. It was a bullshit excuse, they both know if his hair was tangled he’d just pull it up into a ponytail anyways. He just wanted Laf to brush his hair. It was just..really relaxing and with how stressed he had been feeling the last few days, he really wanted something to help him relax. Laf chuckled softly and nodded.

 

“Oui, oui” they mused, not commenting as they got up and returned a moment later with their own brush. Turning around and pulling his legs up to sit cross legged, he hummed, feeling Laf’s fingers combing through his hair gently. He let out a soft sigh, looking at his nails.

 

“When is Herc going to help you move your things out?” Alex asked as he felt Laf start brushing his hair slowly, having worked the tangles out with their fingers.

 

“Mm..Next week. Are you going to be alright? I can still help with the rent if you need me to” Laf offered and Alex frowned.

 

“No..you don’t have to. I’m sure I can find another roommate. It’ll be okay, I promise” Alex didn’t know if it was okay, though. He had wanted to ask John if he knew anyone, but with how things were between them right now, he didn’t think John would give him the time of day.

 

“Perhaps you could ask John?” Laf asked and Alex pursed his lips. Honestly, Alex didn’t have any real friends other than Lafayette, Hercules, and John..so if he had to choose someone, it would have to be John. Alex just wasn't trusting by nature so for him to just have a random new person in his space..he could almost panic  at just that thought alone. Then he felt Laf’s fingers in his hair and he relaxed again.

 

“I might. I dont know..if push comes to shove I’ll put up an add for a roommate and hope for the best.” he hummed and smiled as he felt Laf pulling his hair into his normal ponytail, some bangs left to fall in his face a bit, though he didn’t mind. 

 

“If you need any help, don’t hesitate to ask me, alright?” Laf said and Alex smiled back at him over his shoulder.

 

“Alright” 

 

“Oh, by the way, that Maria girl stopped by this morning while you were out. Said Eliza gave her directions. She returned your scarf and wanted me to tell you, ‘Thank you’” Laf said and reached under the couch pulling out a small box.

 

“I didn’t tell you earlier because...well..I asked Herc to fix it up for you.” Laf smiled sheepishly and gave the box to Alex. The Omega took it and opened it, smiling at the sight of his scarf. It had been torn and dirty when he let Maria borrow it. He figured he would have to just throw it away..but he had still gone out and bought Maria a deep red scarf for herself and she didn’t have his scarf at the moment. It was somewhere in her room, she said and offered to go look for it. Alex had told her it was fine and that he could come back for it later. 

 

“Herc did this?” he asked, looking at the scarf where it had been repaired.

 

“Mmhm” Laf responded with a hum.

 

“I told him you really liked this scarf and he said he could fix it.” Laf said, a grin on their lips.

 

“Give him my thanks. I was getting really tired of wearing turtlenecks everyday in August” Alex laughed and Laf giggled.

 

“Of course. You know he doesn’t mind. Your his friend” Laf smiled and Alex smiled back some.

 

“You gonna do my makeup to before I go to my classes or what?” Alex asked and smiled as Laf laughed and got up to go get his makeup case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Laf and Herc are conspiring
> 
> Well
> 
> Mostly Herc, hes the Mulder of the friend group

Alex thought he was ready for the move when the week came and went, but he wasn't. He was far from ready. John had come by at least to help getting Laf packed up, but Alex was still struggling.

“You alright?” He heard Herc and felt a touch on his arm, making him flinch. He saw Herc pull his hand back quickly and Alex gave an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Herc..got a little distracted there. Not uh..not feeling too good today” He said and gulped when he noticed they were the only two in the room. John and Laf must have taken some things downstairs already.

“Its um..its fine..” he said in reply, looking down at Alex with concern.

“Are you sure you’re okay, though? Its kinda hot out if you need to take a break it’ll be okay” Herc said and Alex smiled tensely.

“I’m fine, man. I promise. Like I said, just not feeling well..I’m um..” he looked at the box in his arms.

“I’m gonna carry this on down” he said and scurried from the room. He hated the anxiety that welled up when he was around Herc. He knew. He /knew/ that Hercules wouldn’t raise a hand or even his voice against Alex. But..even so he just..he couldn’t  _help it_. He tried so hard not to be scared, but any time he was alone with an alpha he felt the same fear from that night rising in  him and he had this overwhelming need to get away from them. It was too bad he didn’t know what happened while he was down stairs earlier that morning helping John put things in Herc’s car.

* * *

Laf had been overjoyed when Herc had asked them to move in with him, but now that they were actually moving them out of Alex’s apartment, they were a little more than nervous. They sighed and shook their head as  they moved some of their bathroom products into a box. They jumped slightly when two arms wrapped around their waist, but then they smiled and looked up into the mirror to see Herc behind them.

“Hey” they murmured and smiled softly when a kiss was pressed to their neck.

“Hey” Herc replied, resting his head on their shoulder.

“Need any help?” he asked and Laf hummed, nodding.

“Oui. Could you grab the bottles in the cabinet? Their just my soaps and lotions” they hummed as they put their blow dryer in the electrical products box. Herc nodded and moved past them to the cabinet across from the sink to get the items out of it. Lafayette was humming a song softly.

“Is Alex still downstairs with John?” Laf asked and Herc chuckled.

“Flirting helplessly as usual. We need to try and get them together I swear its painful to watch sometimes” He laughed and Laf snickered.

“Indeed. They obviously care a lot about each other. I mean, John did attack that Alpha at the rally when he grabbed Alex..” Laf sighed and they saw Herc nod solemnly.

“Yeah..speaking of which. I know we havent talked about it in awhile, but I still cant help but think about that rally everytime I see him..John acted very..not Beta, like. I don’t mean it like that don’t give me that look babe. You know exactly what I’m talking about you were there too..I mean. He growled at the guy Laf. Not that angry growl any other normal person can do. No..He straight up  _snarled_  at him. Ive only ever heard an Alpha do that it shocked me, man. It got me thinking too..he acts more like an Alpha than a Beta some days. I dunno. Maybe I’m over thinking things but- Uh..Laf..Babe?” Herc stopped in his small conspiracy theory rant and Laf hummed, looking over.

“Yes-..” Laf went silent as they saw the packs of suppressants in his hand. Shit.

“Laf um..are these..?” he asked and Laf shut the bathroom door quickly.

“Hercules Mulligan you need to swear to me right now you wont let anyone know you saw these. No they arent mine” they said quietly, taking them from him and looking around the bathroom before putting them in the cabinet under the sink. Herc frowned, brows knitting together in confusion. Then..it seemed to click.

“You don’t mean-”

“Alex can’t know you found them. Under threat of death you can’t let him know. I didn’t know he kept them in there- ugh I’m so stupid. If he decides to tell you one day thats great, but I promised I would never let anyone know and I am  _not_  letting him think I betrayed his trust” Laf threatened and Herc held his hands up in surrender.

“Of course. Won’t leave my lips, I swear. He’s an Omega..? I would have never guessed. Hes so..” Herc trailed off and Laf smiled some.

“Alex is exactly what an Omega should be. Strong, loud, and unafraid to..how you say..kick ass if necessary” Laf smiled to themself and Herc chuckled.

“Yeah..I think I heard someone come in. You go on, I’ll get the rest here and bring it down” Herc said and kissed Laf briefly before Laf left the room with two boxes in hand. It would be alright. Alex didn't know Laf had basically betrayed his trust. It would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS OCTOBER FIRST TIME TO WRITE HALLOWEEN ONESHOTS


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo who dat ;3c

Laf was gone. Well. Not _gone_ , but just about a 15 minute drive away now...Alex didn’t drive either, so it was even further than that for him. It had only been a day too and he already missed him. It was 'him' today, right? With a quick check to their text messages that morning where he had asked for today’s pronouns, he hummed, seeing he was right.

God he missed Laf already. Sighing, Alex rolled out of bed. It was the weekend. He didn’t have work or school and he was bored home alone. Well..no time like the present to make papers for the open room in his apartment. Walking to his desk, he opened his laptop and pulled up a word document. The flyer he made was simple enough.

**New Roommate Wanted.**

**$375 per month**

**Pets allowed**

**Contact for more information:**

Alex finished it by typing out his name and his phone number before printing out about twenty to hang up on some places that he knew it was legal to hang flyers. Scarf around his neck and a thing of tape in his bag, Alex left off to get the flyers up. He stopped first at the bus stop to hang one up there before continuing on his way. There was no way in hell he was actually going to ride the bus.

Next stop was Laf’s cafe. Of course he let him hang one up in the door and offered to hang some up once he closed up shop. Alex assured him it would be fine and he left again. Next was the grocery store. There was this little bulletin board in the front that people hung things up on all the time. Of course he asked someone if he could first before he did so.

It was like this all day as he walked along his normal route, hanging flyers in store fronts, in bus stops, and around campus once he found someone who told him he could. He had one flyer left when he stopped at his favorite place. The Board & Bottle wasn't a fancy bar. It was quiet. Alex wasn't a fan of quiet most days, but today with how his head was thumping, he needed quiet. Sitting at the bar he sighed and the bartender, who knew him well by now, was already getting him his usual.

“Rough day?” The beta asked and Alex just groaned in response, taking the drink thankfully when it was sat in front of him.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Haven’t seen John in here with you for awhile. Lovers quarrel?” he asked and Alex rolled his eyes weakly.

“I keep telling you, Jared. Its not like that” Alex responded. Jared laughed and leaned against the bar.

“I might look blind but I can at least see how you two act around each other” Jared snickered. Alex shook his head in disbelief. Jared wasn't exactly a friend, per say, but Alex liked talking to him. He was a few years older than Alex and was blind in one eye from a bar fight he had to break up, piece of broken glass got lodged in it and..well..he had hair combed down over that side of his face anyways.

“Hm? Whatcha got there?” He asked curiously and Alex looked at the paper under his hand.

“Ah. Lafayette moved out the other day, looking for a new room mate. I can’t afford 750 a month by myself. Not to mention other bills like water and electric and food. Been hanging these up everywhere today” Alex explained as he took a drink of his coke and whiskey. He reveled in the burn and warmth that came afterwards.

“That the only one left? Here, I’ll go have Sally hang it up in the front window if you want” Jared offered and Alex shrugged.

“Knock yourself out” he said as he handed the paper over. It wasn't busy at the moment, so he left the bar for a moment to go off and find Sally. Alex stayed where he was on the bar stool, sipping on his drink as he watched whatever was on the television.

“This seat taken?” Alex sighed as he heard a voice. He didn't want to deal with an Alpha right now and this guy reeked of Alpha.

“Do whatever. Free country” Alex muttered. If his head wasn't pounding he might feel anxious, but right now? He was just annoyed.

He could see the guy sitting down in his peripheral and he tried his best to ignore him as he took a drink of his drink again.

“Thanks” the Alpha hummed and smiled at Jared when he came back, ordering a beer and then turning toward Alex.

“So. You come in here often.” He asked and Alex rolled his eyes.

“I come in here all the time, but I know you don't. I've never seen your mug before. Now, if you'll excuse me” he said and tipped his drink back, drinking gulp after gulp of the liquid before knocking the glass back onto the counter. He ignored the snickering from Jared and the surprised look on the Alpha’s face as he got out the money for his drink, sitting it on the bar for Jared. Alex stood up after that and left without another word. He just wanted to go home and forget how the Alpha looked eerily similar to Laf. He missed him...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY LOOK WHO IT IS (its 12 am and I'm very tired ignore me why am I even updating right now)

A day or so had passed before Alex got a call from a number he didn't recognize. He had been in the middle of homework when he got the call.

“Hello..?” He asked, holding back a sigh. He was on a roll with that paper too and he hated having to stop.

“Uh, hi I'm calling about the apartment- or um..the room I mean?” The voice on the other side was almost nervous sounding and Alex hummed.

“Yeah? Well it's still up for grabs if you wanna come by and take a look at it.” Alex said as he read over what he had typed on his paper. He was only half way done but already four pages over the minimum requirement. Still felt too short, somehow.

“Oh! Oh, uh, yeah man that sounds good. Um..what's the address? Wait let me get a pen..” Alex patiently waited for his okay before giving the address and how to get there. The man seemed greatful and said he'd be around later that day, possibly around 4. That worked decently for Alex, since he had a class at 4:47, he'd have to make the little meeting quick. Now back to that paper…

* * *

 

The hours passed quickly and before long he heard a knock at his door.

“Hold on a sec” Alex called from the couch, getting up and strolling over to the door before pulling it open.

“Yeah-” he cut himself off as he had to tilt his head back to fully see this guy's face. If it weren't for his scent he would have sworn it was Laf with his hair down and a little shorter than before...well the eyes were different too, really. Laf's eyes were darker in colors. This guy's eyes were almost a honey brown, though a little bit darker. Still not as dark as Laf’s.

“Oh. You. You called about the apartment yeah?” Alex sighed and swallowed down his nervousness before moving to let him in. He didn't worry about his neck, the scarf wound around his neck. He had put it on after the phone call to make sure that he wouldn't get caught without it.

“Yeah. Yeah I did” The Alpha replied, his voice free from the nervousness Alex heard over the phone.

“Cool, go on and shut the door. Let me um..show you the room I guess.” Alex said, trying to keep his voice even.

“So it's 375 a month plus the water or electric depending if I need help with that as well. Rent over all is 750 so it's just um..split in half. The room is decent sized. No bed or anything, my friend took that when they left” he was pretty sure Laf was going by they today. If not it'll be okay. It was just a passing comment that he doubted the Alpha would take notice of.

“It's nice. Pets are allowed, right?” He asked and Alex nodded.

“Long as they aren't extremely loud all the time. No old neighbors that complain about noise even when the place is empty, but still better safe than sorry” Alex said, taking a half step away from. Him and covered it by gesturing to the bathroom down the hall.

“That's the bathroom, only one though” he said and gulped.

“So uh.. interested or not? Rents paid off for this month so you'd be good till next month “ Alex asked, hoping he'd say no. The guy hummed and looked around, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“When can I move in?” He asked and Alex tried to look nonchalant as he shrugged.

“Whenevers good for you. I got a second key so you can come by anytime really.” Alex said, walking him back to the door, grabbing the spare key on the way.

“Sounds good to me. I'm Thomas, by the way” the Alpha replied and Alex nodded almost stiffly.

“Alex. I'm Alex. I got some stuff I gotta do so..see you later I guess..” he said and let him out, shutting and locking the door back.

“Fuck me” he groaned not even a moment later. He had to talk to someone about this. Pausing, he got his phone and dialed John. Things were slowly getting back to normal between them, thankfully, so he didn't have to dial multiple times for John to answer.

“Hello?” John's voice came over the phone and Alex just whined

“John kill me now please I've fucked myself good this time” he whined and he could almost feel the eye roll John gave.

“What did you do?” He sighed and Alex slid down the door and rested his head back against it.

“So Laf moved out right? Well I put up stuff saying I needed a new roommate and this guy called and I swore I thought he was a Beta after talking on the phone. Nope. He's a 6 foot fucking tall Alpha who has to be Laf's long lost twin. Like Jesus he looked exactly like him aside from the eyes. It was freaky. Also he might had hit on me at a bar and I non verbally told him to fuck off.. possibly” he said sheepishly at the end.

“Alex...how the hell do you do these things” John said, but Alex could hear a slight edge to his voice. Was it annoyance..no..no it wasn't quite that.

“I don't know. I'm going to be living with an Alpha, John. An  _Alpha_. I might actually die of a panic attack. Come to my funeral, I knew thee well” Alex was trying to joke, but he was honestly scared. There was a difference between being alone with an Alpha for a minute and  _living_  with one. Fuck everything. If something happened he could at least send Laf after him…

“Just..fuck I don’t know Alex. Reap what you sow I guess I dont know what to tell you. I have to go. Sorry talk to you later” Alex frowned at Johns words and tried to protest.

“John-” And all he heard was the line click off. Pulling the phone from his ear he looked at the phone of his hand, trying to ignore the mix of pain and anger in his chest. What an asshole..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see any art for Liar Liar, go check out my tumblr, I draw lots of stuff for it :)  
> Shishoo.tumblr.com

“I don’t understand what his fucking problem is Laf. Like what the fucking fuck. I tell him I’m rooming with an Alpha now so I don’t have to lose my goddamn apartment and what the hell does he do? He hangs up on me!” Alex ranted over the phone as he was pulling his hair into a ponytail. He was still pissed. Being upset had passed two days ago and he was just _pissed_

 

“What fucking right does he have? And get this? He sounded _jealous._ Fucking. Jealous. He isn’t my goddamn Alpha. He isnt my goddamn anything he has _no_ fucking right to sound jealous. If his bitch ass wasn't acting like  piece of shit I might not be as pissed as I am right now, but- Ugh fuck” Alex groaned and put the phone on speaker to at least try and brush the tangles from his hair. He wouldn’t normally give a rats ass about his hair, but he needed to keep his hands occupied and the violent brushing of his hair probably wasn't healthy...but..eh, it was keeping him occupied.

 

“I’m not sure why he’s acting this way. If you would like, I can..talk to him” Laf’s voice questioned over the phone and Alex sighed.

 

“I don’t even fucking care anymore dude. I don’t even fucking care.” Alex shook his head, frowning.

 

“On another topic. This Alpha? Is he..?” Laf asked and Alex paused.

 

“An asshole? I don’t know. He seemed cocky when I first met him at this bar but then later on when he ended up coming over to look at the apartment he seemed..nicer? I don’t know. Maybe he’s nice? I’m still on the fence about it for obvious reasons..” Alex shrugged, though he knew Laf couldn’t see.

 

“He’s like..your doppelganger Laf. Its kinda freaky how much he looks like you. His hair is just a bit shorter and the eye color is just slightly off” Alex said and pulled his ponytail tight enough that it stung a bit.

 

“Really? You’ll have to send me a picture I wanna see.” Laf chuckled and Alex moved to the living room to watch tv and talk to Laf, taking the phone off speaker.

 

“I’ll sneak one when he comes over to move in. I gave him the other key so he could just come by whenever and move in. It gives me a higher chance of not being here” Alex hummed, laying out on the couch in just a tank top and sweats, content to spend his weekend brooding and binge watching Law and Order. Laf used to tease him about wanting to be a lawyer being influenced by the show. While it was false, the theory was very plausible. Alex loved that fucking show and he would fight anyone who tried to say anything against his non obsession(it wasn't an obsession, Laf will never be able to convince him otherwise either). He could watch reruns for hours and be happy.

 

“Good. You have me curious now.” Laf laughed and Alex smiled some.

“Well- Uh, someones at the door, I’ll call you back later” Alex said, getting up and moving to the door, not thinking anything about his current outfit as he moved to open it, getting off the phone with Laf. Opening the door, he again had to look up before meeting eyes with a certain Alpha.

 

“Thomas? What- Ah. Moving. Gotcha. You coulda used the key” Alex said with a raised eyebrow, opening the door more and looking at the boxes the other man had sat down. He was good at putting up a face when he was nervous, but even he had his slip ups. This was when he slipped. 

 

“I know. Felt weird about it though” Thomas hummed as he walked past, Alex flinching when their arms slightly brushed against each other. If Thomas noticed he thankfully didn’t mention it, carrying the box inside while Alex grabbed one as well to take it to the room. Not much was said between them as they carried the boxes to the room. Only one really conversation was held and that had been within 5 minutes of Thomas showing up.

 

“I didn’t know you had an Alpha” Thomas had said casually and Alex had again flinched, tensing up.

 

“I don’t” He said tensely and moved to grab another box from outside the door, Thomas saying the rest were down in his car.

 

“Oh uh..I just assumed because..” he trailed off and Alex glanced at him, seeing Thomas glancing at his neck. Shit. Alex’s hand shot to his neck and he remembered he wasn't wearing anything to cover his mark.

 

“Fuck..” He muttered and rushed to his room, throwing on his scarf and returning. He ignored the look Thomas was giving him and he stopped him before the Alpha could speak.

 

“Don’t. Look, I don’t like talking about it so I’ll say this one time and one time only. I don’t have an Alpha. I will never have an Alpha. I didn’t take this mark willingly, I was forced. Don’t ask about it again” Alex huffed, trying to hide the anxiety bubbling in his stomach that made him want to puke. They didn’t say anything else after that, just heading down to Thomas’ car.

 

The moment in the apartment had been forgotten when they got to the car. Alex knew Thomas had a pet, he had said so after all...but honestly the bird cage secured in the backseat with a large cockatoo in it was the last thing he was expecting. Even more surprising was the cat carrier. 

 

“Didn’t pick you as a bird person” Alex hummed as he took the cat carrier when it was handed to him. The cat inside seemed content to lay in it.

 

“Can’t judge someone by looking at them” Thomas said simply, though there was a hint of sarcasm behind it. Alex rolled his eyes and was about to ask if he needed help when Thomas moved to get the large cage out of the back. He shut his mouth immediately as he watched the taller man lift it from the car with ease.

 

‘Jesus he’s strong’ Alex thought to himself, shutting the car doors for him and walking back inside with him. The bird didn’t seem loud like Alex thought it might be, but the white bird just whistled a bit and spoke a bit while they were walking, mostly something like ‘Where you going’ over and over. It was, admittedly, cute. Alex wasn't going to say that, though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see any art for Liar Liar, go check out my tumblr, I draw lots of stuff for it :)  
> Shishoo.tumblr.com


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter than normal! I didn't want to have everything thats about to go down happen in one chapter ;)

20 minutes later and everything from the car was unloaded. Everything that wasn't a piece of large furniture was in the room, the cat (Lexi) roaming about the apartment.

 

“I’m assuming someone else is coming with your bed and what not?” Alex said as he finally got to sit on the couch, glancing at the fluffy brown cat that hopped up on the couch with him. Fuck he loved animals, they were too cute.

 

“Yeah, my friend is bringing it in his truck.” Thomas hummed. Alex nodded and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

 

“Tv?” Thomas suggested, sitting comfortably on the arm of the couch.

 

“Sure” Alex murmured in reply, grabbing the remote and turning on the news. It could at least give Alex something to focus on while his tenseness, hopefully, went away. 

 

“This just in, word of the new bill granting first rights to Omega’s has indeed passed. This has come in much to the dismay of Senator of South Carolina, Henry Laurens, who has been fighting against the bill since it was first brought to the house floor.” Alex’s interest was immediately peaked and he sat up, eyes glued to the tv. He didn’t even notice he was smiling at first, his phone ringing in his pocket and bringing his attention to it. He answered it and held the phone from his ear at the flurry of french meeting him. He laughed and responded to Laf in french as well. Laf had called to tell him about what they had just seen on the tv while making lunch for themself and Herc.

 

“I just watched it, yeah” Alex replied again in English this time, smiling as he  partly listened to the news.

 

“I’m coming over right now! We’re going to celebrate this!” Laf and Alex both were anxious about the outcome of the whole ordeal, so Alex could understand why Laf was so excited. Alex was excited too.

 

“Is Herc coming too? I’m sure John saw too, tell him he can come over too if he doesn’t want to be a fucking asshole today” Alex huffed and smiled some at Laf’s snickering.

 

“Will do. Who was that at the door earlier?” Laf asked and Alex glanced at his side where he noticed Thomas was gone.

 

“New roommate.” he said simply and pet Lexi as the cat moved to curl up in his lap.

 

“Oooh I must come over now. I have to first and foremost see if your claims of him being my twin hold up..and of course I have to see if he’s good enough to room with you” Alex laughed at how dismissive Laf sounded at the end and he heard Herc laughing in the background as well.

 

“Yeah, I see how it is. Oh, he has a cat, by the way. So you might not be able to stay long” Alex mentioned and he smiled as the cat rolled over on his lap to let Alex pet her belly. 

 

“Herc. Get your ass in gear there’s a cat we’re leaving now” Alex heard Laf’s voice get quieter, the phone seemingly moved away from their ear.

 

“Pft- I’ll see you later, door’s unlocked as usual” Alex said and hung up. 

 

“Company coming over?” Thomas spoke up and Alex looked over, seeing him leaned against the wall. He looked and sounded uninterested. 

 

“Yeah. Hope that isn’t a problem. Though, I wouldn’t care to get your permission anyways. Seeing as this is my apartment and all” Alex said with just as much disinterest. Okay, _maybe_ Thomas was an asshole. A little bit. 

 

“Didn’t say that I cared, did I?” Thomas replied and Alex almost glared. There wasn't enough room for two sarcastic people to live in this one apartment. Alex was sarcastic enough for one living space. He chose not to reply (not because he had nothing to say. No Alex could keep this up for hours. It was simply because Thomas didn’t deserve a response) and just looked at his phone, deciding to text John.

 

“John fucking Laurens you better answer me” Alex muttered under his breath as he texted the Beta man, sending multiple messages to try and entice an answer from him. 

 

“Laurens..? Why does that sound so familiar..” He heard Thomas mutter next to him, but ignored him as he finally got John to reply to him after spamming him with messages. John said he’d be there in about 20 minutes. Alex planned to talk to him and figure out what the hell his deal was, but knowing his luck something was going to go terribly wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost over 6 chapters for this story so I'm re writing them all piece by piece.

After a bit of bickering, Alex and Thomas both managed to decide on a show to watch while Lexi, the adorable fluffball she was, just played with the end of Alex’s scarf oblivious to the tension in the room already.

“How do you enjoy this shit? Crime shows are so over exaggerated..” Thomas sighed.

“If youre going to keep bitching I’ll put on something worse” Alex shot back. Law and Order SVU was a great show.

“Tell me in any way how this could ever even partly happen in real life and I’ll shut up” Thomas said as he watched the tv. The episode was one Alex had seen seen a few times now. It was about an Beta who was on trial for murdering an Alpha who was abusing them. It was at the end and Alex had to fill in what had happened earlier in the episode as they found the Beta innocent.

“A loophole in the law. It never specifically states that self defense isnt applicable when an Alpha is involved. Even an Omega could be found innocent..now technically speaking its possible...but..to think that the asshole Alphas that show up on this show, and in the world in general, would actually find a Beta or Omega innocent is a little far fetched. But from a legal standpoint its possible” Alex hummed.

“That is true that it never specifically states that but-” Thomas was cut off as there was a knock at the door. Alex was glad he didn’t finish that sentence or he would have fallen into a hours long debate about the laws and how fucking stupid they were. Getting up from the couch, Alex went to the door and opened it, only to be pushed out of the way.

“I was told there was a cat and I’ve come to pet it- Thomas…?” Laf had strolled in without a care in the world, only to fall silent as they walked in. Alex and Thomas both looked at eachother before looking back to Laf and referring to eachother.

“You know this asshole?” They both asked at the same time and glared at eachother.

“Unfortunately, yes” Laf shook his head and took a seat on the floor by the couch, Herc sitting next to him while Alex begrudgingly shut the door and went back to the couch.

“Seriously, though” Alex said, his interest too peaked now to just let it drop. Laf hummed and scooped Lexi into their lap to pet the purring cat.

“Well when I was in..ah what is it you American’s call it? High school? Well I was 16 and Thomas moved to France with his parents and we had a few classes together. We used to take advantage of our..similar appearances” Laf explained and Herc was just looking between Laf and Thomas.

“Jesus. Laf. Like. Okay humor me, take your hair down?” He asked and Alex snickered.

“I told you both that Thomas looked exactly like Laf” Alex said, already able to see the gears turning in the Alpha’s head. Laf chuckled, but decided to humor him, carefully pulling their hair from the ponytail it was in. Their hair was longer than Thomas’s but still, the resemblance was striking.

“I’m calling bullshit and black magic on this” Herc said and Laf laughed, kissing his cheek.

“You amuse me so much love” they chuckled and moved to pull their hair back into the ponytail again,

“Alright alright you told our story now explain to me how someone as nice as you is friends with someone as bitchy as this guy” Thomas said and Alex saw Herc tense a bit. Ah. Mama bear Hercules was rearing its head. Laf thought it was funny, though, and rested their head against his shoulder.

“Well a few years ago I came to America, skipping all the mess with citizenship in this story, met Alex at a library while I was getting books to help with my..less than fluent English. We bonded over our shared knowledge of French and he let me move in a few weeks later when the rent got increased. I was glad too. My apartment was..how you say, shitty” Laf said and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Laf I swear- you havent had to say “How you say” for almost two years now. Almost.” he groaned, but then looked concerned as Laf fell into a little sneezing fit.

“Lafayette..you do remember that you’re allergic to cats, right?” Thomas sighed and Laf  rolled their eyes, which were a little watery.

“And do you recall that I don’t care” Laf huffed, Alex shaking his head.

“And you call me self punishing..” Alex muttered and looked back to the tv which was playing another episode.

“This isnt punishment. Its heaven. Herc can we get a cat?” Laf asked as they gave the lazy cat lots of petting.

“No babe. We can get an animal you're not allergic to, though” Herc said, seeming to have dropped whatever idea he had about his mate’s resemblance to the Alpha on the couch.

“They have hairless cats” Alex said offhandedly and he chuckled as he saw Laf jump a bit from his peripheral.

“Alex can you not shut up for like two seconds?” Herc laughed, but it held no negative emotion behind it.

“Oh, so to change the subject- achoo! Fuck…” Laf sniffed and tried to continue.

“To change the subject. Is John coming by? I couldn’t get ahold of him” Laf continued and Alex shrugged.

“He said he was going to, but I don’t know” Alex muttered.

“Does anyone wanna tell me the deal with that?” Thomas asked and Alex opened his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Laf.

“Sexual tension. A lot of it” they said and Alex’s face turned red, tugging his scarf up some to hide it.

“No. Not that at all. John’s being an asshole for some reason. I’m going to talk to him when he gets here. Until then. Fucking celebration right? I knew that bill was going to pass...well obviously I didn’t know but the chances were extremely high. And did you see the news last well. Canada just passed laws for Omega rights” Alex said and the conversation went off from there. Thomas, who had seemed tense at first, relaxed after about ten minutes of talking. Finally after what seemed like an hour, there was a knock.

“If that isn’t John I’m going to walk to his apartment myself..” Alex huffed as he got up, fixing his scarf, and opening the door.

“Finally. What did you do, John. Take the train to the other side of the city and walk here?” Alex was over exaggerating, but he was annoyed. John rolled his eyes and moved to walk in.

“Who pissed in your cornflakes” Alex continued when he didn’t get a reply and John sighed, shaking his head.

“Bad week, dont wanna talk about it- Who are you?” John said when he noticed Thomas. His expression was set in a glare and Alex frowned.

“Okay. Yeah. No. Not doing this. Excuse us a second” Alex said, grabbing John by the arm, dragging him outside and shutting the door back. It was cold, but he ignored it in favor of glaring up at John.

“What is your fucking problem, John” He asked, though it was worded less like a question and more like a demand for answers, John glaring right back.

“What are you talking about?” he asked and Alex harshly rolled his eyes.

“You know damn  _fucking_  well what I’m talking about John Laurens. You’re acting like a jealous  _asshole_  right now and I want to know what gives you the right. Ever since that fucking rally you’ve been giving me a cold shoulder that could rival the temperatures of fucking Pluto!” Alex snapped and that seemed to do it for John.

“What do I have to be fucking jealous over, Alex?” He asked, taking a step closer, basically towering over Alex. Had this been anyone else, Alex would have been scared, but this only furthered his anger in this situation. Alex threw his hands up, exasperated.

“I don’t fucking know! Why don’t you tell me!” he was on the verge of yelling

“Well maybe I don’t want you to be around an Alpha we don’t know!” John finally said it and Alex just snapped.

“You don’t  _want_  me? You don’t get to control who the fuck I’m around. I’m not your fucking mate. You’re acting like a fucking  _Alpha_  and news flash asshole! You aren’t. You aren’t my fucking Alpha, John! You and no one else can decide what I do! I’m not a fucking pet that you can command around! And you have another god damn fucking thing coming if you-”

“Shut up. For once in your goddamn life. **Shut. Up.** ” John growled and there was an edge to his voice Alex had never heard before. Alex was frozen. His throat felt like it closed up but he could still breath. He tried to utter a word. Anything. Nothing came out. His chest was pounding and he felt panic rising up in him. John seemed to snap out of whatever he was in and he looked surprised at first, then sick.

“Alex- Shit I didn’t- Fuck..y..you can talk. I’m so sorry Alex I didn’t know- I didn’t mean-” John sounded desperate and Alex felt his throat loosen up again. He had only learned about this in school, but he never knew how..powerless being under the control of an Alpha was. Legs feeling as strong as jelly, he walked past John and into his apartment.

“Alex..Alex please I’m sorry!” He heard John, but he just shut the door and locked it. That’s when his legs collapsed under him and the world around him went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit has literally hit it's peak now


	15. Chapter 15

Lafayette didn’t need a reason to be nervous when Alex and and John went outside. They were more concerned that Alex was in a tanktop and sweats and it was 30 degrees outside.

 

“Is this a normal thing or..?”Thomas asked and Laf sighed.

 

“Non. No one know’s what happened between them. Here myself and Herc had a bet about when they would finally get together and the next day they weren’t speaking. Or..more like John was not speaking to Alex..” Laf murmured and Herc nodded.

 

“John was acting weird the last time they were talking anyways…” Herc murmured as well and Laf nodded.

 

“We think he’s an Alpha..but..we aren’t sure still-” Laf was cut off as they heard yelling. Eyebrows scrunched together, they moved the cat off their lap and moved to the door, putting their ear to it.

 

“Laf what-”

 

“Shh!” They shushed Thomas as they focused on the conversation happening outside.

 

“What do I have to be fucking jealous over, Alex?” Laf heard John clearly now

  
  
“I don’t fucking know! Why don’t you tell me!” Alex yelled at him

  
  
“Well maybe I don’t want you to be around an Alpha we don’t know!” John snapped at him and Alex was silent only a moment before yelling again

  
  
“You don’t  _ want _ me? You don’t get to control who the fuck I’m around. I’m not your fucking mate. You’re acting like a fucking Alpha and news flash asshole! You aren’t. You aren’t my fucking Alpha, John! You and no one else can decide what I do! I’m not a fucking pet that you can command around! And you have another god damn fucking thing coming if you-”

  
  
“Shut up. For once in your goddamn life.  **Shut. Up.** ” Laf knew something was wrong when Alex didn’t immediately start screaming at him. They looked at Herc, who also looked worried. 

 

“Alex- Shit I didn’t- Fuck..y..you can talk. I’m so sorry Alex I didn’t know- I didn’t mean-” Laf moved back away from the door as they heard footsteps. The door opened and they could hear John perfectly now.

 

“Alex..Alex please I’m sorry!” Then the door shut.

 

“Alex..mon ami..? Are you al- shit” Laf scrambled over to him when he saw Alex go down

 

“What the hell happened? Herc was also up as Laf picked up Alex. 

 

“I think..jesus..I think John used the AT on him Herc. Unintentionally I mean..I don’t think he would ever do it on purpose…” Laf muttered

 

“Do either of you wanna tell me what the hell just happened? What are you talking about?” Thomas said, also on his feet and looking at least a little concerned.

 

“Alpha Tone. We abbreviate it, always made Alex nervous when we mentioned it by name..” Herc explained as he followed Laf to Alex’s room, opening the door for him so Laf could lay Alex on his bed.

 

“Why would it bother him, Beta’s arent affected by- Wait. No..is he..?” Thomas asked and Laf sighed.

 

“He’s an Omega. No denying it when you heard what happened. ..Breath a word of this to anyone and you will surely regret it, understand me?” Laf threatened and sighed, grabbing the suppressants that were on the bed, tossing them to Herc.

 

“Put those in one of his drawers..hopefully he didn’t hurt himself when he passed out. “ they murmured, carefully willing Alex’s hair from the ponytail it was in. It was so tight, Laf was sure it had to have been hurting his head. 

 

“One of us is going to have to talk to John, you know what right?” Laf said to Herc and the taller Alpha nodded, running a hand down over his beanie covered head.

 

‘Yeah I know. I will. You can tell Alex is uncomfortable around me so it would be better if you were here to talk to him..” Herc murmured and Thomas spoke up in that moment.

 

“Hey I hate to interrupt, but I was talking with Alex earlier and I told him John sounded really familiar. I know why now” This peaked Laf’s interest and they looked over. Thomas was on his phone, looking at the screen with interest.

 

“I looked up if Henry Laurens had any kids and turns out he does. Did John say he had any siblings..?” Thomas asked and Laf pursed their lips.

 

“He’s mentioned a brother and sister before, Martha and Henry” Laf replied and Thomas sighed.

 

“Yep. John Laurens, oldest Alpha child to Senator Henry Laurens..” Thomas said and Herc hummed.

 

“Well shit, then. Why didn’t he tell us..? Sure his dad is an asshole but…” He trailed off and Laf shook their head.

 

“Everything makes sense now, but lets not focus on why he did what he did. Lets just worry about Alex right now..” they murmured and looked down at Alex, brushing stray hairs from his face. Alex was the only family they had and the two weren’t even related...whatever was going on, Laf just wanted to make sure Alex would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late posting! Chapters here only a day-ish late

Alex wasn’t sure what happened as he started to come too. His head was pounding and he felt a little sick. Shit..Groaning, the Omega tried to pry his eyes open.

 

“Ugh..” he groaned as he managed to get them open. 

 

“The hell happened..?” He muttered, rubbing his eyes. He felt so..drained.

 

“You passed out and gave me a heart attack, thats what” Alex’s head whipped around to see Laf sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Laf..? I passed out? What- Oh...Oh shit” It was like everything came back at once and he felt anxiety bubbling up in his chest again.

 

“Alex..Alexander look at me. There we go. Deep breaths. I don’t want you passing out again or I’ll be the one having a panic attack here.” Laf tried to joke and honestly it made Alex chuckled through the breathing exercises Laf was making him do. In for 7 seconds, hold for 5, then let it out slowly. 

 

“Thats better. Now do you want to tell me what happened? You don’t have to, but you can if you want to” Laf said and Alex paused.

 

“Its fine..I just. He’s an Alpha, Laf. I was just expecting to have a yelling match until we got things settled...but then he used  _it_ on me Laf. I don’t know if he meant to, but one second I was screaming at him and then I couldn’t speak and..it..it scared me” Alex didn’t like to admit when he was scared. It made him feel weak..

 

“I don’t know..but I heard him when you came inside. I don’t think he meant to..Are you feeling alright? Hungry? Thirsty?” Laf asked and Alex shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

 

“No, I’m okay. Ugh..my hair feels gross. I need to wash it” he murmured and Laf chuckled.

 

“Where’s your brush. I’ll make it look at least a little presentable.” Laf sighed with a chuckle, smiling. Alex seemed to perk up, telling Laf where it was in the bathroom. He could hear talking in the other rooms and he waited for Laf to return before asking about it.

 

“Is someone else here? I mean other than Thomas and Herc” He asked and Laf nodded with a hum, sitting back on the bed.

 

“Mm. Yes a friend of his. James, I believe his name was. Oh, and get this. He’s Herc’s shorter twin. They look very similar they were both talking about it still while moving Tommy’s stuff in-”

 

“Don’t call him that please Ive only known him in total hours a day, but I can not look at him and see anyone that can be called ‘Tommy’” Alex said, making Laf laugh out.

 

“I don’t see how you two don’t like eachother. You’re both very similar in personality..well somewhat.” Laf mused as he moved to sit behind Alex, running the brush through his hair slowly, not wanting to hurt his friend.

 

“He’s too much like me. Thats the problem. I’m a sarcastic asshole, but that doesnt mean I wanna live with another sarcastic asshole like myself. He flirted with me the first time we met. Real pitiful flirting, might I add. Hes just real annoying to me, I don’t know” Alex muttered and Laf hummed.

 

“Give him a little slack. He has bad anxiety and isn’t good with socializing.” Laf explained, brushing out tangles from a very relaxed Alexander’s hair.

 

“No way. I’ve never seen someone with social anxiety act like a suave fucker as he seems to act” Alex rebuked and huffed as Laf shushed him.

 

“He’s a good actor. Shame he never went into theater like he wanted...its not like he hides it, if you ask him, he’d tell you. How do I put it...he doesn’t do well with thinking before he speaks..like some people I know..and ends up sounding like..oh how did you phrase it. Ah. Like a sarcastic asshole” Laf mused.

 

“He used to be the opposite how he is now when we lived in France. A lot more..hm..meek, I believe is the way to put it. Being an Alpha, you can imagine how some people treated him.” Laf said, but didn’t further elaborate.

 

“Okay okay, fine. Hes an asshole, but isn’t trying to be an asshole. Got it. Doesn’t mean I like him” Alex muttered, but relaxed again as his hair was pulled back and pulled into a ponytail.

 

“That is completely understandable. I’m sure he feels the same about you” Laf chuckled and Alex turned to face him.

 

“Alright, now spill. Did you two have a thing? Don’t give me that look ive only seen you talk about one person with that kind of adoration in your voice and it’s Herc.” Alex said, trying to change the subject. Laf’s cheeks dusted with red and he huffed.

 

“We dated once. Once. There was no thing, he moved back to America and I moved on” Laf insisted, but Alex could see there was more. He hummed and stood, stretching.

 

“I’m going out. Need some air” He said and moved to his closet.

 

“Are you sure about that, Alex? I don’t want you to hurt yourself..and please for the love of god wear a jacket you’re going to kill yourself at this rate.”

 

“That’s the plan” Alex said monotonously, but smiled reassuringly back at Laf.

 

“Kidding. I’m fine, dont worry. Just wanna take a walk. Lets me think” Alex said, sliding his tanktop off and a sweater on. It was a gift from Laf that he got his last birthday. It  was simple, but effective for his mood almost all the time. It just said ‘Try talking to me when I care. Estimated wait time: Never’.

 

“Any particular place you're going” the Frenchman asked nonchalantly and Alex rolled his eyes playfully.

 

“Just walking aimlessly, mom” he said with a playful tone, though Laf wouldn't take him seriously even if he tried to act serious.

 

“Okay okay fine” Laf silently admitted defeat and smiled some.

 

“Call me if you need anything” Laf said as Alex waved and left the room. Laf was probably going to snoop about his room, but they used to do that all the time so Alex wasn't concerned.

 

“S’right here alright?” He heard Herc’s voice, so he popped his head into Thomas's room.

 

“Holy shit Lafayette wasn't lying” Alex mused and snickered as the man,James from what Laf told him, yelped and almost dropped the side of the desk himself and Herc were moving.

 

“Oh hey you're up. Feeling any better? You really scared us man” Herc said he sat the desk down, patting James's shoulder when the shorter man started coughing. Huh. Must be sick.

 

“Yeah feeling better. Just pissed that I haven't found my doppelganger yet. Gonna go for a walk, actually. Hang around if you and Laf want I don't think I'll be gone long. I'll be careful, yes I'm fine, and yes ill call if I need anything” he said and left without letting Herc protest, chuckling softly. Once he was away from prying eyes, he deflated, wrapping his scarf tighter around his neck as he went out. He knew exactly where he is going and the walk didn't bother him at all. He really did need time to think.

 

20 minutes and three flights of stairs later and Alex was standing in front of a familiar door. Knocking, he waited and smiled some at the date that appeared in the doorway.

 

“Hey Maria. Hey Peggy” he greeted, waving to the other, younger, Schuyler sister in the background.

 

“Is Eliza home? I need to talk to her” Alex said with a sheepish smile, stepping inside when Maria invited him in.

 

“Mmhm. She's in the kitchen I'll go get her” Maria replied, but stopped when said woman left the kitchen and stopped when she saw them.

 

“Ah. Hello Alex. Another impromptu therapy session?” She asked, walking over and giving Maria a quick kiss on the cheek. Eliza tried to sound cheery as usual, but Alex could hear the underlying tone of worry. He only ever stopped by unannounced when he needed to talk.

 

“Cute and I'm not surprised it happened.. but yeah it's one of those days” he said and she nodded.

 

“Hey hun, think you could help Peggy with her homework for a bit?” Eliza asked and Maria looked between the two of them. She seemed to realize this was a private conversation that was about to occur, so she nodded.

 

“Alright. She won't get it done if someone isn't watching anyways” she laughed softly and went off. Eliza took Alex by the hand and led him down a hallway and too a room Alex hadn't been in before.

 

“It's the nursery for the baby. It's also the furthest room from Mari and Peggy” She said and let Alex take a seat in a rocking chair while she sat in a regular one by it.

 

“You know, you should probably look into an actual therapist instead of a student without her degree yet” she teased softly and they both knew Alex would never openly talk to a 'real’ one.

  
“You'll have your degree by the end of this. I have a long story for you” he said, settling in and letting everything pour out.


	17. Chapter 17

John couldn't feel the cold air on his skin. He couldn't hear anything other than his heart beating in his ears. It was hard to breath..like a hand was wrapped around his lungs and just squeezing them. Vomit was rising in his throat, but he swallowed it down as he looked at the door that had been shut in his face. He couldn't believe what he had just done. What had just happened. So man things were flying through his mind as he walked down the stairs down to the street below. He couldn't keep his thoughts together.

**_Alex is an Omega_ **

**_You ruined everything_ **

**_Alex is an Omega_ **

**_How could you do that to him_ **

**_Alex is an Omega_ **

**_You're a monster_ **

**_Alex is an Omega_ **

**_You're no better than h i m_ **

“Damn it!” John growled and let his fist fly into the brick wall of the alley he was in. The pain didn't even register as the vomit he was fighting down shot up his throat, the nausea winning this time. He hacked and vomited over the ground, blood dripping from his hand slowly mixed into it as he stood there and dry heaved a moment, propped up against the wall for support. It had been a long time since he had a panic attack like this..not since he was in his senior year of high school..

* * *

 

John Laurens could  say many things about himself, both good and bad. He was a skilled artist, he was a bit forgetful, he had a tendency for being late, but most prominent was his short temper. He had been told he got it from his father, something he despised. Ever since Henry presented Omega, John had lost all respect for their father. It disgusted him how the man that was supposed to love and protect them turned on his youngest son.

Today his short temper was already short because of an instance this morning with Henry and their father. So, in summary, the Alpha was not to be fucked with today. No one seemed to give the memo to the poor girl in John's study hall. Normally the two would talk, but they weren't exactly friends. The girl, Sasha, was a meek Beta who was a year under him. He was pretty sure she had a crush on him, but he didn't see any harm in crushing her hopes until he was sure of it. It was warm out and that meant they would go outside. Thank god that they did.

“Hey John! Oh my gosh you wouldn't believe what happened in Mr Bentley's class today!” Sasha's voice  flooded his ears and made his head throb.

“Not in the mood to talk today..” he muttered, but she obviously didn't hear him as she continued to ramble, sitting by him on the grass where he had been trying to draw.

“Go away Sasha” he almost growled, but she was oblivious to the danger in his voice.

“Why are you so grumpy. Come on this is a good story and you know it-” she was cut off by John now as he growled, the sound coming from deep in his throat. It was good they were sitting a ways off from the other kids in their class.

“ **Fuck off. Leave me alone** ” he said, not even recognizing his own tone at first. It wasn't until he saw the look in her eyes..the same look his brother got when his father used the..shit. It was like all the light was gone from her eyes and she was moving almost robotically to stand up.

“Wait. Wait wait- shit. No don't go. Stop-” he said and she did.

“You don't have to- Jesus" he felt sick. His chest felt tight. He looked at her and saw the dull look fading.

“I...I’m sorry. I won't tell” was all he was able to say as he got up and went to the teacher to be excused to the restroom. He was running on autopilot now as he walked back inside. His breathing was uneven and dark thoughts were flooding his mind. This was his fault. He fucked up. Sasha was an Omega. What if someone heard..or saw. She was screwed. If something happened it would be his fault. He's so fucking stupid.

John barely made it to a trash can in the hallway before he threw up. He couldn't breathe and he finally realized he was crying when a so ripped threw him. Of all the emotions he felt, sick, ashamed, and betrayed were the most prominent. He was sick at what he did, ashamed at himself for doing it..and betrayed at his very nature that gave him such a power that he didn't want. He threw up again and finally went to the bathroom to clean himself up and wash the taste from his mouth.

When he went back outside he noticed his spot in the grass was vacant. As he looked around he spotted Sasha. She was on the other side of the football field from him. As far from him as she could get. He felt sick again.

The only thing worse about that moment was when she didn't come to school the next Monday after the weekend. She had changed schools. It was his fault.

* * *

 

John didn't remember much after his stomach had emptied itself. His hand hurt, it was bleeding. Might be broken. He just walked home and lost himself in the cans of beer in his fridge.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex wasn't sure how long he had been talking, but it was obviously long enough to warrant texts from Laf to make sure he was okay. Eliza found it a little amusing and, honestly, so did Alex. He shot back a quick text saying he decided to stop by Eliza’s and then continued. Maybe it was because he was so emotional at the moment, but he had told Eliza _everything_. Not an instance did she seem surprised or even phased. It was only when he got into today’s events that she looked taken aback.

 

“John. John Laurens. The same John Laurens you told me punched someone twice his size just because they were checking you out…?” She asked and Alex nodded.

 

“It was all just so much of a shock and then my anxiety and..well..I passed out” He said sheepishly and Eliza gave a sigh.

 

“You’re going to be the death of yourself, Alexander...but for this current situation, I understand. In my not professional opinion, I think you should take some time to let things settle and sink in. Then, I think you should sit down and talk with him. If you are concerned about being alone with him, I suggest having Lafayette sit with you both so you don't have to feel the anxiety of being alone with him...also I suggest as a friend you see a doctor at some point for something to help with the anxiety. Again, not actually certified to give you actual medical advice, but it would be something to look into.” Eliza said with a small pat on Alex's arm, nothing too serious or lasting for too long. She knew contact wasn't always welcome when Alexander was upset.

 

“I'll think about it, I promise...so...how long did you know? About me I mean..?” Alex finally asked and Eliza hummed.

 

“The first time you said 'Im a Beta’. I doubt anyone else could pick up on it, but I'll have you know I can see through you when you lie. I might not know the exact truth but I can see where you aren't telling me it. I assumed you were an Omega, or the shortest Alpha I've ever met” She laughed and Alex grumbled something that was unintelligible.

 

“I never said anything, though. I was sure you'd tell me eventually..which I have to say I'm very proud of you for doing so. It takes a lot of courage to tell someone that. Does anyone else know..?” She asked and Alex sighed, nodding.

 

“Lafayette found out on..that night” he murmured, touching his scarf covered neck.

 

“And then I'm almost positive Herc and my new roommate, Thomas, know after this incident…” Alex murmured quieter this time. He shouldn't be worried. If they knew Laf probably chewed them out over how important it was..then again there was Thomas. No. He was an asshole, but he didn't seem like that much of an asshole. Alex..just wasn't sure. His head hurt.

 

“I'll tell you about him later I promise.. so does Maria know what she's having yet?” Alex asked to change the subject, looking around the mostly lavender colored room.

 

“She thinks she'll have a girl, but she isn't far enough along yet for a doctor to tell us. We decided to do the room neutral color since we don't know yet.” Eliza murmured with a small smile, looking around the room.

 

“You look happy” Alex hummed, just making a statement. Maybe at one point they had something, but Alex was much happier with this situation. 

 

“I am..” she admitted.

 

“You're going to have to tell me how this came to happen eventually. Hm..well I better get back home before Laf thinks I fell in a ditch” Alex chuckled, standing up. He felt better after getting everything off his chest.

 

“Alright. I also think you should discuss your fear of Alpha's with him and Hercules as well. It might be hard to admit to a friend that being around them makes you nervous, but maybe they could help you get more..hm.. comfortable around them? It's a small step, but it might help in the long run..” Eliza said before walking him out of the room. Once they were in hearing range again, they let the topic drop. 

 

“It was nice seeing you Betsy. I'll stop be unannounced again soon” Alex snickered and Eliza rolled her eyes.

 

“One of these days I'm not going to let you in” they both knew that was a lie.

 

“No! I veto this decision! Alex stop by more that's an order” the human manifestation of a whirlwind known as Peggy Schuyler said as she attached herself to his hip in a hug. She was taller than him by maybe an inch, so it wasn't that difficult to hug him like this. Alex laughed and patted her head.

 

“No objections from me kiddo” Alex laughed softly and she huffed.

 

“I'm 17, I'm not a kid.”

 

“Yeah sure and I'm an Alpha.” Alex said sarcastically and nudged her off him.

 

“Cute scarf Maria” Alex hummed when he spotted her in the door. She blushed but smiled.

 

“Thank you. Someone cute got it for me” she hummed

 

“Oh really. I'll have to meet them sometime” Alex joked and she laughed.

 

“You probably don't want to. They're really loud and obnoxious” Maria tried to hold a straight face, but she was cracking a smile as Peggy howled with laughter from where she had wandered back to the couch.

 

“Okay yeah I see I don't have to take this abuse” Alex huffed, but he was smiling too. It was amazing to see how much Maria's personality and overall demeanor had changed since he last saw her. 

  
“I'll see you beautiful ladies later. I'll see you around too, Peggy” he laughed as he made his quick escape before the Omega could murder him. He really loved hanging out at Eliza's. He missed her in a way someone might miss a family member they're close too. The same could easily be said about Peggy and even Angelica, who made him nervous for existing as a human being and not because she was an Alpha. They, like Laf, were his family in everything but blood. 

Speaking of Laf..he should probably text him...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem pointless, but I promise it's not :)

Following Eliza’s ‘not legal but friendly advice’ he took a few days to let things sink in about the situation. He finally felt he could possibly talk to John on the fifth day after the incident. He had texted him to come over on Sunday, a full week after the incident. John had replied with a simple ‘ok’ and Alex let it be. Alex had many reasons for his nervousness on Saturday. His suppressants for the month were gone and he hadnt gotten his next check from work yet. Now in any other scenario when he was thinking clearly, he would have asked Laf to get him some and offer to pay him back at a later date...but at the moment he had been so preoccupied with work and school and clusterfuck known as John Laurens..he just. Forgot.

 

“Two days isnt going to hurt anything. I’ll get this talk with John over with tomorrow and have Laf go to the pharmacy..it’ll be fine” Alex murmured to himself as he fiddled with the empty case.

 

And, like most things, it wasn’t fine.

 

That morning Alex knew something was off. The room felt oddly heated even for their shit heating system. Sweat had his hair stuck to his forehead. Was he sick…? A soft whine escaped him as he rolled onto his side and his whole body froze. Shit. A string of curses left his lips and he stumbled from bed, getting to his door and locking it before he called Laf, panting and trying not to squirm as a wave hit him, his veins feeling like they were full of hot water. It didn’t hurt..but Alex was scared nonetheless. He had never had a real heat before..only the small one when he first presented Omega.

 

“Hello?” He breathed a shaky sigh of relief as he heard Laf answer the phone.

 

“L..Laf..? Ah..Can you come over..? I..Its an emergency. I..Fuck I’m so stupid. I ran out of suppressants..didn't think two days would hurt me..” He stammered out, crawling back to his bed and trying to control his heavy breathing. His body felt like it was on fire with most of the heat pooling in his lower belly.

 

“Alex. Deep breaths. Are you in heat?” Laf asked slowly and Alex keened out a whine of ‘yes’. Lafayette was quiet on the other line a moment then he said something to Herc that was too muffled for him to understand. The conversation on the other line barely lasted two minutes before he heard his friend’s voice clear again. 

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Is Thomas there? If so lock your door. Even the best Alpha’s have difficulty controlling themselves around an Omega in heat. I’ll make him leave and Herc is staying home. Is John still coming? If he is, text him and tell him to stay home.” Laf said and Alex managed to agree. They hung up and Alex set to work on typing out a shaky text to John.

  
  


_**'Sent to John at 10:28 AM** _

_**Plans are cancelled today. Please don’t come by. Call Laf he’ll explain. Just stay away for a few days'** _

 

He tossed his phone somewhere, instinctively  curling up in his nest of blankets he kept on his bed during Winter. He didn’t know how long he had been laying there. It felt like hours, but he knew it couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes. He finally heard the front door open and Laf’s voice. Then he heard Thomas’s, which even muffled sounded strained, then the front door was shut. There was no sound other than footsteps approaching his room, then a soft french accent spoke up.

 

“Alexander..? Can you open the door for me..?” Laf asked and Alex, though not wanting to move, got up and wobbled his way over to the door, shakily turning the lock and opening the door. Laf had already taken off his jacket leaving him in a tshirt and jeans, obviously something that had been thrown on in a rush. Being a Beta, he wasn't affected by the scent of Alex’s heat which had permeated the air and Alex could almost cry at seeing him.

 

“Laf..” Alex whimpered, sounding like he was going to cry. Laf hushed him and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Its okay..shh..shh..we’ll get through this. It’ll be okay” Laf soothed him and carefully lifted him up, seeing how Alex looked like he might collapse at any moment. 

 

“John called, I explained what was happening and he said he would call into work for you. Say you have the flu and can not come in for the week.” Laf said, his voice soft and comforting the whole time as he laid Alex back in bed and moved to lay down with him. Omega’s needed stimulation to get over their heat faster, but Alex knew Laf wouldn’t do anything like that unless Alex specifically asked him to..and he surely wasn't going to ask since Laf was his friend and in a relationship.

 

“I’m scared Laf..a..h..its so hot..I can’t” he whined and squirmed against the sheets, the fabric almost feeling rough on his sensitive skin

  
“I know, cher..I know..try to rest..we’ll get you through this..” Laf murmured more reassuring words to him as he held him close, just using his presence to calm the Omega. It was going to be a long week for them both..


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look John's back

The first day wasn’t too bad. Alex had managed to sleep through most of it, letting Laf hold him and comfort him through  most of his problems. There were moments that..other things were needed to calm him, but now isn’t the time to discuss that. Alex woke up from his nap as a wave of heat rolled over him, burying his face into his blanket and whining despite how much the sound embarrassed him. He could barely focus on anything, but he noticed once thing when he was starting to wake up. Laf was gone from the bed, talking to someone just outside his room. It wasn't hard to pick up on scents, seeing as everything was amplified at the moment..it was just the specific scent that made his mind race. Everything in him wanted to leave the bed and go to them, but he was so exhausted among many other things. All he could manage was a whine of a name.

 

“John..?” 

 

* * *

 

Laf had never really grown up around Omega’s in his life. His brother was a Beta as well as his mother..so there was no one to really prepare him for how bad heats could get. Alex was his friend, though. He would manage and learn on the way. He knew the textbook basics about heats so that got him through a bit. Herc and himself had discussed as well that he could use any means necessary to care for Alex if it were to come to that. No one wanted Alex to suffer, after all. The first day was easy enough and Alex had slept most of the day. The most Laf really had to do for the first half of the day was make him food and help him eat(though the Omega had protested at first) and then change his friend’s clothes when the ones he was wearing  were drenched in sweat. 

 

The next day, however, was looking to be complicated. A knock at the front door woke him right up and he knew he should ignore it, but he didn’t know if it was Herc or Thomas or someone who might need him or something from the apartment. Slowly, he managed to slip from Alex’s grasp and sneak away to the front door. He and the house were basically soaked in Alex’s scent, so he did good to use the peep-hole before opening the door. Of all the faces he could have expected to see, it wasn't John’s. He opened the door quickly, looking more annoyed than he had meant to.

 

“What are you doing here. You know this isn’t a good time for you or any other Alpha to be around..” Laf said quietly, not wanting to wake Alex in the back room or alert anyone who might be able to hear them. He felt bad when he saw John flinch and look guilty, but he was still more concerned about Alex.

 

“I just need to see him..make sure he’s okay. Heats shouldn’t affect me where I’m on suppressants. L..Look I trust you. You know I trust you..I just. I _need_  to see him. I feel sick just thinking he’s upset or uncomfortable or anything and I just _can’t stand it_ ” the last half of the statement was rushed and Laf sighed softly.

 

“I know you’re worried but-”

 

“Laf I love him please I have to just make sure” John said and Laf looked down at him, still annoyed, but slightly amused.

 

“Oh how I’ve longed for the day you say those words..I still don’t know how I feel about letting you inside..but..ugh. I know if I was sick or in some kind of situation like this, Herc would be antsy too about not being able to take care of me..Okay. Fine you can come and see him for a minute but don’t wake him up. Just check on him and then go.” Laf said, letting him in and watching him carefully. He might be taller than John, but John was naturally stronger than him. Laf was positive if something when wrong that he might not be able to get John out. With this in mind, he was watching every move John made. He didn’t seem on edge like Thomas had been the other morning when Laf showed up..just..nervous. It was similar to the time Laf had slipped and cracked his head on a table at work and Herc had finally managed to get back into his hospital room after being told to wait by the nurses. He walked back to the bedroom with Laf and paused at the door, opening it slowly. Alex was tossing and turning in his sleep, whining and whimpering every now and then, but other all he seemed okay. Looking back to John, Laf looked at him for any signs of anything that might be a threat to Alex.

 

“There. He’s okay, as promised.” He said and John was just watching the Omega, his face mixed with concern and another emotion Laf couldn’t quite place. 

 

“I’m glad..I was so worried I-” They both looked over as a soft voice spoke up.

 

“John..?” Laf moved to hold John by the arm and even John seemed to dig his heels into the floor.

 

“H..Hey Alex..” John breathed out and Laf grew move concerned as Alex reached toward them and whined. He was about to tell John he should leave when the Alpha moved away and easily moved from his grasp. His heart jumped only for a moment before John was on his knees by the bed, just being close enough to let Alex touch him. 

 

“Its okay. I’m here. I’m right here..” He could hear John murmuring to Alex who just whined and said something in spanish that the frenchman just couldn’t decipher.

 

“Shh. No. You aren’t in your right mind. Ask me when you arent in heat..” John’s voice seemed to crack at the end, but he did lean in to kiss Alex’s forehead. Laf was still watching the scene carefully and was trying to figure out how to get the two apart before Alex did something now.

 

“John..you really should-” Laf stopped when Alex was clinging to him then, almost at the point of tears. As much as Laf was loving that the two were somewhat acknowledging their feelings, he wished it was under very different circumstances.

 

“Don’t go. _Please_ don’t go John” Alex basically begged and Laf sighed.

 

“He can stay..I won’t make him leave just yet. The second I see anything happen though..” Laf muttered, leaning against to watch them as Alex was trying to pull John up on the  bed. John was reassuring Alex as well that he wasnt going to leave him, only moving to sit, letting Alex cling to him. The both of them knew that Alex would never act like this on a normal day, but heats changed how an Omega acted. John still seemed okay and Laf took note how John would move Alex’s hands if they tried to wander, just holding the Omega to calm him down. Lafayette would allow this for now, knowing how upset Alex would be other wise. He was watching very carefully the whole time, though, as Alex finally fell asleep again. John was the first to move now, carefully moving away from Alex.

 

“Can..Can I come see him again tomorrow..? “ John said quietly, moving from the room with only a pause before he turned and took off his jacket, laying it over Alex. It seemed to calm him down again when he started to toss and turn.

 

“If you promise to behave. I don’t want anything happening while Alexander is in this state..” Laf said just as quietly, walking John to the door.

 

“You both need to have a long talk about your situation as well once his heat is over. Okay?” Laf said, ignoring the teasing voice in his mind that said he was sounding more like a mother everyday now.

 

“I know..trust me I know..” John muttered and sighed.

 

“Please take care of him? I know you will, but just..humor me?” John said and Laf huffed, but smiled some.

 

“I promise I will. Now go on before he wakes up and realizes youre gone” Laf said, shooing him off. At this point the Beta was going to not only be glad that Alex’s heat would be over in a few days, but that this whole ordeal would be over as well. It was giving everyone a headache by now. He could hear a whimper from the other room once John had left and he sighed, but smiled some as he hurried back. Alex’s nap was over and it was time to start comforting him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters to go before this ones over! Theres going to be more stories ahead so dont worry about things being completely over ;)
> 
> Also hope you guys like the cliffhangers I leave so often

The days of Alex’s heat came and went as smoothly as a heat possibly could. Each day John would come by and keep the Omega calm and quiet so the neighbors wouldn’t hear. Several times Alex would tell John how much he loved him while he clung to him. John, just as the first, would tell him to save all of that for when he was level headed. Alex, even in his heat induced haze, was upset, but was back to whining and even crying some at times. As the days had progressed, his heat became less and less powerful. The morning of Saturday, one week after his heat started, Alex woke up. He felt drained and his head pounded. He groaned and curled into Laf where he still slept by him. He couldn’t remember much past the first few hours of his heat. It was after his first nap that something started to get blurry. It was, with lack of a better word, like when he got too drunk once and couldn’t remember what happened the night before.

“You awake, Laf..?” he said, not even having the energy to speak really. The Beta shifted some and looked over his shoulder at him, looking sleepy.

“Mm. I am. How do you feel?” Laf asked, yawning softly and sitting up.

“Tired and disgusting. I need a shower..” Alex muttered, but he made no move to get up.

“That is understandable..you had a very long week. Do you..remember anything happening?” Laf asked curiously and Alex shook his head.

“No...? Did I..do something..?” Alex asked, concerned. If he did, it couldnt be that bad. Laf wouldn’t have let him do anything outrageous.

“Oh..you could say that. Let me make you breakfast first and then I’ll explain what all happened” Laf hummed as he slipped from the bed, stretching until his back popped. Alex didn’t like the sound of that statement, but agreed and waited until Laf had returned with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.

“I told you cereal would be fine..” Alex murmured as he sat up sluggishly, eating just as slow. Finally it was gone and he turned to Laf.

“What the hell did I do?” Alex asked and Laf smiled sheepishly.

“Well..John..Might have come over to check on you and before I could make him leave you were awake and crying for him..?” He said and Alex felt his face go white, all the blood draining.

“I..What..?”

“You didn’t do anything bad, just tried to kiss him a lot and you got upset when he tried to leave...so you ended up laying in bed with him until you were asleep and then John snuck back out. Its been like this for a few days now. I’ll have to call and tell him not to come over seeing as youre better. Oh, and Thomas came by as well everyday. He never came inside, but he’s been dropping off your school assignments. He also told me if you looked confused to tell you “We go to the same school dumbass” “ Laf snickered, trying to copy Thomas’s accent. Alex, on the other hand, was still in shock.

“I..with John..oh god” He groaned and flopped back onto the bed, covering his face with a pillow to hide the sounds of embarrassment he let out and Laf elaborated on what all happen.

“I said I fucking _loved_ him?? Kill me. _Please_ just kill me” His voice was pretty muffled by the pillow, but Laf seemed to understand, patting his arm.

“You’re going to smother yourself like that” Laf pointed out and Alex held it tighter to his face,

“Thats the point!” Came his muffled response and Lafayette almost howled with laughter, pulling the pillow away with ease.

“So. This may be a stupid question, but do you want me to tell him not to come today? He should be here soon if I dont call him now..?” Laf asked and Alex pursed his lips.

“I-” He was cut off by the door.

“Great...” he muttered and sighed, hiding under the blankets

“Tell him I died..” He muttered again, turning so his back was to the door. Laf laughed softly and got up, leaving the room. Alex could hear talking before he heard a familiar voice.

“He looks a lot better today..” John said quietly and Alex assumed Laf told him that he was asleep.

“Yes, he does. I think his heat is finally over. Back to our snide and sarcastic friend” Laf chuckled and Alex rolled his eyes then closed them.

“Do you think he remembers anything..?” He almost stiffened up as a weight was on the bed and fingers gently combed through his hair. It was that action alone that made him relax.

“I mean..we told eachother how we felt 20 times over by now..or I did I guess. I wouldn’t hold him to something like “I love you” while hes in the state that he was in..” John murmured and Alex could feel his face heating up.

“You love me..?” He couldn’t stop himself and before he knew it he was speaking, looking over his shoulder at the Alpha

“Youre..awake..” He said, obviously trying to keep his voice even,

“I wasnt asleep..Now why don’t you answer me. I’m tired and not in a mood for bullshitting right now” Alex said, slowly gaining his confidence. John Laurens, do you love me” Alex said and John was quiet.

“I do...but look you were in heat I didn’t pay any attention to what you were sa-” It took far more than a leap of courage for Alex to drag John down into a kiss. Any fear or hesitance was put aside for one reason only. John was an Alpha and Alex was an Omega who had been in heat...and John didn’t try to take advantage of him even though it was in an Alpha’s nature to mate with an Omega when they went into heat. Did this solve Alex’s trust issues with Alphas? Absolutely not..but first steps have to be taken eventually to get anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is post heat so his decision making skills still aren’t fully back to what they should be, for anyone who might be confused as to why he acted like he did at the end.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! I hope you all enjoyed the story. This might be the end of this story, but it's not an end of the world I've written. There's going to be a lot more stories in the future for this and for other aus I've been working on:)

Recovery was always a process. 1 step forward and 2 steps back, as they say. 2 weeks time had passed since that day and things were.. slightly less complicated. Slightly. Confessions had been made that day pretty easily and Alex was still very...very embarrassed over what he did. It was out in the open now, at least. Alex was slowly getting better everyday with John. He wasn't flinching as much when John reached to touch his arm or anything recently. It was progress, though. They started their lunch breaks again, though this time when they would walk back to work, they would hold hands. Alex was always the one to take John's hand in his, but that was something already agreed upon by them. If anything was going to happen, it would be under Alex's disgression. It was easier for Alex to adjust this way. It gave him the sense of needed control in his life.

 

Since that first kiss Alex and John partly considered themselves boyfriends, but this was a loose term still. It was more like they were experimenting. Alex had never really had a true relationship. Even the one with Eliza was more like they were friends who only really held hands and kissed a small handful of times. With John it was about that much too, but John would do other things for him as well on stressful days..like brushing his hair like Laf used to all the time.. going to Alex's apartment and making him dinner after work..small things like that to show his affection. A small voice in his mind kept saying this was only because John was an Alpha wanting to take care of an Omega..but, still, some how Alex knew that wasn't the case. There were days when Alex would only listen to that voice and it was hard to recover from that. They made it work, though. They managed to work around Alex's fears while still helping him with them. Alex and John both knew that his life long distrust of Alpha's wasn't going to be 'cured’ in a week's or even a month’s time. Time would heal most wounds, though.

 

“Could you stay tonight..?” Alex asked softly one night after work, not looking away from where they had been watching TV on the couch. John hummed and nodded.

 

“If you want me to, sure” John replied, giving Alex's arm a gentle, but reassuring, squeeze from where his arm was around the Omega. 

 

“With me?” Alex asked and John almost choked on the air as he was breathing in. John had spent the night on the couch before, but never since Alex's heat had he stayed anytime with Alex in his bed. This was one of these days where Alex was taking a leap forward after losing a few steps of progress. John knew he probably should insist on staying on the couch, but this wasn't a time to argue with Alex.

 

“As..long as it's alright with you, Al” John murmured, leaning down to give Alex a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

 

The next hour was spent watching the rest of the comedy movie they had found earlier that night. Both of them grabbed a shower and before long they were both laying down, Alex in a loose t-shirt and boxers and John in a tank top and pajama pants.

 

“If this isn't okay I can just-” John was shut up by the lips against his own, practically melting from it.

 

“John. Shut up and go to sleep.” Alex murmured and rolled over, his back pressed to John's chest. John seemed to relax a bit, but hesitated as he lightly wrapped his arm around Alex.

 

“Is this alright..?” He asked quietly and Alex hummed his approval. They both knew this wasn't going to be a normal thing they did, but they enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

 

“I love you..” Alex murmured and they both felt their hearts beating faster.

 

“I love you too..” John replied, kissing the top of his head once more.

 

Even though there was a possibility that Alex would be afraid to let John near him in a day or more time, this moment right here reminded them that healing takes time and patience..and things do get better in the end.


End file.
